Marry Me
by Estrella Taishoxd
Summary: Mi abuela sentia una debilidad por Lysandro, siempre le consentia y le regalaba dulces a escondidas de mi madre. Ella creia que a el le faltaba cariño pero la verdad no es asi. Incluso mis padres querian mas a Lysandro que a mi. Era un niño demasiado consentido para ser hijo de una simple niñera. Mis hermanas estaban encantadas cuando el llego, escondido en la falda de su madre..
1. Prologo

Marry Me

Prologo

Mi abuela sentia una debilidad por Lysandro, siempre le consentía y le regalaba dulces a escondidas de mi madre. Ella creia que a el le faltaba el cariño, pero la verdad es que no. Incluso mis padres querian mas a Lysandro que a mi. Era un niño demasiado consentido para ser simplemente el hijo de la niñera

Mis hermanas estaban encantadas cuando el llego, escondido detras de la falda de su madre, con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Yo sabia que su presencia se significaba problemas

El dia que entro a nuestras vidas fue como un nuevo nacimiento, todos se preocupaban de el, si tenia hambre, la cocinera le preparaba comida lo antes posible, si queria jugar, mis hermanas se turnaban para entretenerlo, todo lo que el deseara estaba antes sus ojos en menos de dos segundos. Y a mi me dejaron de lado, abandonada entre las sonrisas que le dedicaban a el

Fue la infancia mas aburrida que se pudiera imaginar. A pesar que la madre de Lysandro estaba alli para cuidarnos, su hijo era el protagonista. Era tierno, adorable, amable, cariñoso, risueño y otras bobadas mas que pensaba la gente acerca de el

Lysandro se habia robado mi lugar en la familia y lo peor es que a nadie le importaba

Por eso lo odiaba

Era estupido, decian mis amigos, ya que a mi nunca me falto nada material. Pero lo que yo anhelaba era amor, sentirme especial para mi familia y no ser alguien invisible. Sin embargo era dificil destacar, mi hermana mayor Elizabeth, estaba estudiando economia para ayudar a papa en el trabajo, y Lila, mi hermana menor era tan dulce como el azucar y la niña mas sociable que haya conocido en mi vida

En cambio yo era la que sacaba calificaciones promedio, la que no ganaba ningun premio en la feria de ciencias, la que no conseguia nada por sus meritos propios. Simplemente nadie

Con los años, llegue a creer que era una de las razones por las cuales mis padres querian a Nathaniel como su propio hijo

Cuando cumplio 16 le hicieron una fiesta, arrendaron un local e invitaron a todos los amigos de Nathaniel y los de la familia. Fue espectacular, hubo fuegos artificiales y mis padres le regalaron un auto para cuando cumpliera los 18 y sacara su licencia de conducir

Cuando yo 16, tres meses despues del cumpleaños de Nathaniel, me regañaron por reprobar matematicas y me inscribieron en una escuela de verano donde sufri dos meses con chicos que no paraban de calcular nada. Lo unico que fue bueno de ese verano fue conocer a Lysandro y a Castiel, los unicos que tambien fueron obligados a ir a esa escuela por reprobar

Pero todo se complico cuando Lysandro celebro su cumpleaños numero 18 y mis padres decidieron hacer algo mas intimo

Fue una pequeña reunion entre mi familia y la de el. Su madre seguia trabajando para nosotros, Lila tenia 14 años y mi madre le consideraba todavia una niña. La hermana de Lysandro, Gema, viajo desde Londres hasta Canterbury para esa fecha. Ella, a diferencia de su hermano, me agradaba

Mi abuela habia ordenado hacer un pastel gigante de crema y chocolate, decoraron la casa con flores y mis padres le susurraban cosas a Elizabeth con aspectos sospechosos

En la noche despues de la cena especial que hicieron para Lysandro, mis padres se pusieron de pie y levantaron sus copas para hacer un brindis. Dieron un discurso aburrido de lo mucho que lo querian y que era considerado como uno mas de la familia Albot

Entonces la abuela empezo a soltar lagrimas de felicidad, Elizabeth no paraba de sonreir y mis padres se miraban entre si como a punto de revelar un secreto

Pero lo que dijeron fue mas que un secreto, fue mi condena

-Y por todo ese cariño que te tenemos, Lysandro.-dijo mi padre, radiante con su traje negro que fue hecho especialmente para la ocasion.-queremos que formes oficialmente parte de esta familia. Asi que nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, la mano de nuestra querida hija Brandy


	2. Galletas con chispas de un nuevo enemigo

Marry Me

Capitulo 1

8 Años

Mama se arreglaba para ir al teatro con mi padre, llevaba un vestido liso de seda rosa y un sombrero con plumas que yo utilizaba para disfrazarme de indio nativo cuando Nina, Rosalya y Iris venian a jugar a la casa. Si mama se entera de eso, era niña muerta

Nos dijo que se irian en cuanto llegara la nueva niñera. La anterior fue una anciana de cabello gris que no hacia mas que apretarme las mejillas cuando rompia cosas o desobedecia ordenes. Acostumbrada a comportarme mal y a ser muy entrometida la niñera no soportaba mi manera de ser

Como ella vivia aqui, en la habitacion de al lado de la nuestras por si nos antojaba algo por las noches, era insoportable. Controlaba cada minuto de nuestras vidas, hasta que un dia murio

Papa nos dijo que ella se fue a hacer un viaje para visitar a unas hadas que vivian en Escocia, Lila se lo creyo y le escribio una carta que mama prometio y yo sabiamos la verdad, la mujer ya habia pasado a la otra vida y por lo que escuche de las sirvientas, fue de un ataque cardiaco. Como era demasiado pequeña para medir la gravedad de una muerte, solo me alegre de no tener que soportarla mas. Era mas parecida a una bruja que a una amiga de las hadas

Comenzo a caer una suave lluvia que hacia que un dulzon olor a tierra y flores se mezclara y entrara por la ventana. Las sirvientas las cerraron para que no se mojaran los marcos y porque mi mama se volvio loca al pensar en la humedad y en lo esponjoso que se pondria su cabello

Cuando ella subio corriendo las escaleras para darse un retoque de ultimo minuto, sono el timbre retumbando por toda la casa. Sebastian _"El mayordomo"_, se apresuro con su paso de pingüino a abrir la puerta. Un viento se colo hacia dentro y hizo que estornudara, nos habian vestido para la ocacion con unos espantosos vestidos de tul rojo a todas iguales, nos formamos en fila por orden de estatura y nos quedamos quietas cuando la nueva niñera entro

Era joven, me relaje en cuanto le vi el rostro. A su lado iba una niña de cabello negro y parecia ser mas grande que Elizabeth, era alta y vestia unos jeans y una chaqueta verde mojada por la lluvia. Supuse que seria su hija, no me gusto la idea de que vinieran otros niños a vivir a mi casa

-¿Aqui es?.-pregunto la chica, masticando chicle. La niñera asintio y nos sonrio con amabilidad

Lila no se resistio y se apresuro abrazarla, era una niña bastante encantadora que se encariñaba rapido con las personas. La niñera la levanto y la abrazo como si fuera su propia hija, tal vez no era tan mala como la anciana

-Tu debes ser Lila, me han contado mucho sobre ti.-le dijo ella. Lila abrio mucho los ojos sin caber la felicidad, se llevarian bien

-¿Quien es ese niño?.-pregunto de repente mi hermana. Apuntaba detras de la niñera y la impaciencia hizo que se revolviera entre los brazos de ella. La niñera la dejo en el suelo y se movio unos centimetros para dejar al descubierto a un niño de mediana estatura con el cabello un poco rizado, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados, habia estado llorando y se notaba a kilometros

-Es mi hijo, Lysandro. el espera ser tu amigo.-le respondio ella. Lila se acerco y lo abrazo, pero el la empujo e hizo que cayera al suelo

-Lysandro, no hagas eso.-le regaño su madre

Elizabeth ni siquiera se movio, nos estaban educando para ser unas señoritas y guardar la compostura en todo momento. Yo sabia desde hace tiempo que no lo lograrian conmigo, asi que camine hasta al lado de Lila y la levante, despues la obligue a ir al lado de Elizabeth y yo sola, con mis ocho años bien ganados, encare al tal Lysandro

-Vuelves a empujar a mi hermana y te corto esos rizos.-eso no parecio asustarlo demasiado, se quedo mirandome como mi perro Sparks a un gran hueso, eso me asusto porque estaba la posibilidad de que el fuera retrasado

-Lysandro, disculpate con Lila.-le dijo la niñera

Lysandro fue hasta Lila sin apartar la vista de mis ojos y se disculpo. Ella ya habia olvidado el asunto en cuanto se levanto del suelo, pero esa no era razon para no darse a respetar

-Tu cabello rubio te delata, tu eres Brandy.-me voltee a ver a la niñera y asenti con la cabeza. De las tres, yo era la unica que se parecia a papa, Elizabeth y Lila eran parecidas a mama con su cabello azabache y sus ojos verdes. Yo era una version mas grande de campanita, segun mi abuela, solo que con los ojos morados

-Entonces, esta damita es Elizabeth Albot ¿no?.-continuo la niñera

-Asi es.-dijo Elizabeth. con voz firme y la frente en alto

Yo solia reirme de ella y de la rigidez con la que hacia las cosas, parecia una muñeca. Su perfeccion no me gustaba, cuando era mas pequeña solia jugar conmigo y a cantar a los pies de las escaleras como si fuera un escenario. Cuando cumplio los diez, le dio mas importancia a la escuela y se pasara largas horas estudiando encerrada en su habitacion. Era muy madura para tener 11 años

-Ella es Gema, mi hija mayor.-la chica hizo un globo con el chicle y lo revento, nos lanzo una mirada sin expresion y siguio mascando

Desde el segundo piso se escucho el taconeo de mi mama que ya estaba lista para mancharse. Mi padre aparecio desde la cocina, llevaba un pedazo de pan en las manos y unas cuantas migas estaban esparcidas sobre su traje

Mi mama lo vio y lo regaño con la mirada, me parecia a mi papa en muchas cosas

-Anne, que bueno que ya estas aqui.-exclamo mi mama, el vestido volaba como esos cuentos de princesas de Lila.-nosotros ya nos vamos, en la cocina esta la lista de las chicas

La niñera, Anne, le sonrio y asintio. Mi papa termino de comerse el pedazo de pan y se despidio de nosotras con un beso en la frente, mi mama nos abrazo y se fueron

Sebastian le indico el camino a Anne hasta su habitacion, lo cual seria un problema ya que habia una y ella venia con mas niños. No traian ni maletas ni mochilas ni bolsos, me pregunto donde estaria su ropa

Sus hijos la acompañaron, Gema con la misma indiferencia y Lysandro sin dejar de voltearse en nuestra direccion para lanzarnos miradas sospechosas

Cuando nos quedamos solas, frunci el ceño. Elizabeth no cambio su postura y se fue a la biblioteca para leer alguno de los libros de papa. Yo odiaba esas cosas, no tenian dibujos y eran aburridos, la mayoria hablaban de numeros y de cosas que ocurrian en otros lugares del mundo. Yo preferia los de aventuras y piratas, como Peter Pan. Estaba realmente obsecionada con el pais de nunca jamas y los niños perdidos

Yo acompañe a Lila a jugar en la cocina, nos estaban haciendo galletas y un pastel de manzana y queriamos decorar con chispas de colores

Pasaron los minutos mientras nosotras esperabamos a que la comida estuviera lista y Anne entro. La sonrisa no se le borraba, aunque yo notaba que estaba triste

-Veamos que dice la lista.-su vos sonaba musical. En la pared habia una hoja donde estaban anotadas las cosas que podiamos hacer, a lo que eramos alergicas, a que hora debiamos irnos a la cama y un sinfin de cosas mas

-Lila, no puedes comer caramelos ni cosas que contengan azucar despues de las ocho.-las tres miramos al reloj y se veia con claridad como la manilla apuntaba al numero nueve.-lo siento, Lila. Pero no podras comer. Y dice que tu hora de dormir es a las nueve, asi ya deberias estar cepillandote los dientes

Lila se sorbo la nariz, decepcionada y se fue arrastrando los pies. Le guardarian pastel y galletas para el desayuno

-Y tu... Brandy.-Anne leyo la lista y luego me miro.-tienes hasta las nueve y media, pero tampoco puedes comer.-eso ya lo sabia, pero tenia la esperanza de que ella se distrajera unos minutos.-eres alergica al mani, a las naranjas, a las picaduras de insectos, al polen, al polvo y... a un buen comportamiento, segun tu madre

Bufe y jugue con unos tenedores que habia sobre el meson de la cocina. Mama era siempre exagerada

Ellen, la cocinera y mi confidente de travesuras, saco del horno una bandeja con galletas con chispas de chocolate. Se me hizo agua a la boca y estire la mano para alcanzar una, pero la mano de Anne golpeo la mia antes de que pudiera sentir el calor de estas

-No puedes, Brandy

Mire instintivamente a Ellen e hinche mis mejillas, ella comprendio y me guiño el ojo

En ese momento, entro Lysandro

Senti como el enemigo se acercaba. Por el simple echo de empujar a Lila, Lysandro se habia buscado un lugar en mi lista negra, donde figuraban mis maestros, algunas niñas de mi clase, la niñera anterior y el tio Marcus que siempre me hacia bromas pesadas cuando nos visitaba

-Pero que niño mas adorable, ¿Quieres una galleta.-dijo Ellen en cuanto lo vio. Quede petrificada, le estaba dando mis galletas al niño retrasado

-Gracias.-le contesto el. Su voz puaj, era tan falsa. Solo queria robarse mis galletas, si descubria que habian echo un pastel ¿Tambien lo querria?

No aguantaba mas la escena y me fui, no sin antes escuchar como Lysandro le preguntaba a su mama

-¿Por que estas enfadada?

-No tienes permitido comer galletas.-y en cierta parte, era verdad

Me pase veinte minutos arrojando los cojines de los sillones contra la pared, botando cuadros de fotos y floreros. Sparks estaba afuera y no lo dejaban entrar de noche porque se hacia en la alfombra, tenia que admitir que lo segundo que me obsesionaba despues de Peter Pan era mi perro, ese San Bernando cachorro que destrozaba cosas al igual que su ama

Cuando vi el reloj y las manecillas anunciaron las nueve y media, deje el desorden tal cual y subi a mi habitacion. En las escaleras me encontre con Gema, que llevaba unas cosas puestas en los oidos y eso hacia que ella moviera la cabeza y cantara en vos bajita. Me encogi de hombros y segui mi camino

Seria dificil adaptarse a la nueva niñera, sin embargo, a pesar de que no me dejo comer mis galletas, era mejor que tener de vuelta a la bruja maruja que tuvimos

Antes de poder cerrar la puerta de mi habitacion, vi detras de un gran florero que adornaba el pasillo, los rizos de Lysandro. Estaba escondido al igual que cuando llego detras de su mama. No me dio buena espina que supiera donde dormia ¿Y si en la noche se venia a robar mis juguetes?

Me encerre y con la duda infantil en la cabeza, tome todas mis cosas mas preciadas, una coleccion de la pelicula de Peter Pan, el libro con la obra ilustrada, un peluche de campanita y una caja de recuerdos. Para esconderlas debajo de mi cama. Asi me sentia mas segura

En seguida, la puerta se abrio y Anne inspecciono la habitacion

-Cepillate los dientes y ponte el pijama, si me necesitas, estare en el cuarto de Lila leyendole un cuento.-no alcanzo a ver cuando escondia mis cosas, le sonrei y asenti. Ella cerro la puerta y yo me dispuse a ver television

¿Dormir? seguro

Vi una pelicula que no entendi del todo, pero para demostrar mi rebeldia, la vi de todas formas. Se llamaba _"Mujer Bonita"_, no entendia a que se referia, ya que las personas en la television no paraban de besarse e insinuarse cosas. Podia ser muy independiente a mis ocho años, pero aun asi habian cosas que no comprendian, como el ¿Por que las personas se besaban? Era asqueroso, se llenaban de babas y germenes

Una vez, cuando estaba en el recreo comiendo panqueques con Nina en la escuela, vimos como Violette Dale besaba a un niño un año mayor que ella. El tenia nueve y era rubio con unos grandes ojos azules. Nina me pellizco el brazo, susurrandome que Violette era una _"Traga babas"_, yo no pude estar mas de acuerdo con ella

Entonces, alguien golpeo mi puerta

Era muy tarde, dudaba que fuera Anne para ver si dormia. Lila, imposible. Elizabeth, apenas me hablaba, mucho menos vendria a verme a mitad de la noche

Para dejar de atormentarme, abri la puerta para saber quien era, pero no habia nadie. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, me percate de que habia algo en el suelo

Encima de una servilleta, habia dos galletas con con chispas de chocolate

Ellen me habia ido a dejar las galletas a escondidas, era lo mas seguro

Las tome y las envolvi con la servilleta, mire a todos lados para verificar que no habian testigos y las escondi en medio del tul de mi vestido. Sin embargo, cuando estuve a punto de volver a cerrar la puerta, detras del florero gigante se vieron los rizos de Lysandro otra vez. Estaba mal escondido, si me movia un poco hacia mi derecha, le podia ver la mitad del cuerpo

-No.-dije en voz alta, y finalmente, entre a mi cuarto para comerme esas deliciosas galletas


	3. Perdidos

Marry Me

Capitulo 2

9 Años

Rosalya estaba sentada conmigo en la clase de literatura, en frente estaban Nina y Iris, y en el primer puesto al lado de la mesa de la maestra se encontraba Lysandro

Habia pasado un año desde que el llego y las cosas se complicaron bastante en mi vida. Resulto que Lysandro era un estudiante ejemplar y se llevaba de las mil maravillas con Elizabeth haciendo los deberes y realizando proyectos. Con Lila las cosas eran casi iguales, lo del empujon cuando se conocieron quedo en el olvido y Lysandro se comportaba como el hermano mayor de mi hermana. Pero conmigo ni siquiera se atrevia a mirarme directamente a los ojos, la ultima vez que lo hizo fue cuando se disculpo con Lila, desde ese dia en adelante me evitaba, me dirigia la palabra solo cuando era necesario y trataba en lo posible de no estar en la misma habitacion que yo

¿Acaso olia mal? ¿Era fea? ¿O no le agradaba?

Era como vivir con un fantasma, sabia que estaba ahi pero no lo podia ver. Era un niño despreciable. Nada comparado a su madre, la mejor niñera que haya tenido, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que aun no me dejaba comer galletas despues de las ocho

Sin embargo, desde la misteriosa aparicion de esas galletas frente a mi puerta, cada vez que hacia una pataleta, a la medianoche unas galletas sobre una servilleta tocaban a mi puerta. Comence a creer seriamente que el hada de las galletas de chispas de chocolate existia

La maestra leia un aburrido poema. Puse cara de concentrada, pero en realidad estaba pensando en como convencer a mi mama para que me dejara ir a la casa de Nina esta tarde con Sparks. Seguramente me diria _"lleva a Lysandro". _Antes me molestaba que me obligara a ir a todos lados con Lila, pero misteriosamente se le metio en la cabeza que el niño rizos podia ser mi amigo. Error, el jamas lo seria

No me gustaba la idea de que el fuera a la misma escuela que yo, por alguna razon que estaba fuera de mis conocimientos mis padres le pagaban la educacion a Lysandro y a Gema. Para navidad les daban regalos, los dejaban comer en la misma mesa que a nosotros y eran libres de reglas y listas de alergia y cosas que debian hacer

-Brandy, podrías decirle a la clase de que se trataba el poema.-salte de mi asiento y me aparte un mechon rubio de cabello que caia sobre mi frente. Cuarenta ojos giraron a mirarme, recorde que la abuela siempre me decia que si no sabia algo sonriera y me echara el cabello hacia atras con delicadeza

Lo hice me habian enseñado, pero no parecia surgir efecto. La sonrisa era mas parecida a una mueca sarcastica y cuando me iba a echar el cabello hacia atras se me enredaron los dedos entre estos

Escuche algunas risas la mas fuerte era la de Sandy Dale, que estaba sentada junto a Lysandro. Ella le susurro algo al oido y se rio mas fuerte, pero a Lysandro no parecia hacerle gracia

-Te estamos esperando, Brandy.-me dijo la maestra caminando hacia mi puesto con la mirada que ponian las personas cuando hablaban con un enfermo mental. Eso me molesto

Mire hacia un lado y Rosalya se encogio de hombros ella tampoco habia prestado atencion. Nina y Iris tampoco sabian negaban con la cabeza por que no les preguntaran nada

Senti ganas de llorar la maestra me estaba avergozando

-¡Brandy, descerebrada!.-grito Sandy desde el primer puesto. Toda la clase estallo en carcajadas, excepto mis amigas y Lysandro que seguia tan serio como en un funeral

En una mirada fugaz que le lance, vi como gesticulaba algo con los labios. Me estaba mirando directamente y decia algo. Aproveche que todos reian y que la maestra trataba de hacerlos callar para entender el mensaje

**"Amor"**, eso le entendi

-Amor.-dije en voz alta en el preciso momento que que se hizo un silencio en la sala

-¿Como dices, Brandy?.-me pregunto la maestra

-Dije que el poema es de amor.-le repeti

Ella se dio media vuelta a mirar al resto de la clase y camine hasta el frente de la pizarra

-Lysandro ¿Porque el poema es de amor?.-le pregunto la maestra

-Porque se compara a la amada con el verano señalando que ella es mejor que eso.-la clase seguia en silencio y vi como mis compañeros asentian. A Lysandro siempre le daban la razon podia tratarse de zombies el poema pero si el decia que era de amor y unas cuantas cosas mas todos le creian

Pero resulto que estaba en lo correcto porque la maestra sonrio y escribio en la pizarra el titulo del poema

-Muy buena interpretacion, Lysandro. Es un poema complicado ya que es de uno de los mas grandes escritores de la historia

Lei lo que estaba en la pizarra y decia **_"A un dia de verano_ _compararte"_**

-Iris, dinos ¿Quien es el autor de este poema?.-al igual que conmigo todos miraron a Iris. Ella se puso nerviosa comenzo a jugar con el lapiz que tenia en las manos y se mordio el labio. No tenia ni la menor idea

Volvi a mirar a Lysandro con la esperanza de que le dijera la respuesta a Iris. Mas no lo hizo se quedo mirando a mi prima al igual que Sandy con una sonrisa burlona

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, se creia mejor que los demas solo porque era el mas listo. Me pregunto que pensaria Sandy si descubriera que Lysandro es el hijo de mi niñera y no del gran empresario que vivia en Londres como todos creian

Pudo haberme ayudado hace un momento pero eso no afectaba en nada a la idea de que me formara sobre el si despues se burlaba de mi prima

-No lo se maestra.-respondio Iris. Suspire decepcionada y fulmine con la mirada a Lysandro. Ya se las veria conmigo

-¿Alguien lo sabe?.-pregunto de forma general la maestra

-William Shakespeare.-grito Sandy. Seguro que Lysandro le habia dicho la respuesta ella era tan tonta como la mochila de barbie que tenia detras de su silla

La maestra la felicito y le dio una estrella a su mesa. Cuando finalizaba el mes habian una reunion de apoderados se sentaban en el puesto de sus hijos y veian cuantas estrellas tenian pegadas a la mesa era una estrategia para informarles como nos iba en nuestro desempeño academico. Iris tenia cinco, Rosalya tenia siete Nina seis y yo una que ni siquiera recordaba como la habia ganado

-Sandy es una tonta solo quiere llamar la atencion de Lysandro.-dijo Nina en el recreo. Estabamos sentadas en el cesped de la Academia Westfield era un castillo grande que antiguamente fue utilizado como centro de fiestas y reuniones importantes dentro de la alta sociedad. Con los años se les perdio el uso y alguien lo compro para poner una escuela exclusiva para los niños de los grandes empresarios de Canterbury. Yo hubiese preferido ir a una escuela publica por lo que me contaba Ellen alli los niños eran tan burros como el animal y eso a mi me venia a la perfeccion no soportaba el nivel de exigencia de esta escuela. A los nueve años enseñandonos los versos de Shakespeare cuando podriamos leer C.S. Lewis

Que a Sandy Dale le gustaba Lysandro no era secreto el año pasado en su primer dia de clases Sandy fue la primera en hablarle y le sugirio a la profesora que Lysandro se podia sentar con ella. No me molestaba del todo esa decision yo tuve que estar sentada con Lysandro antes del cambio de puesto asi que de manera anonima se lo agradecia

-Y lo esta logrando en la forma en que lo llama en medio de un examen.-dijo Rosalya. Todas reimos pero no nos dimos cuentas de que Sandy pasaba por nuestro lado y nos habia escuchado. Corrio tan rapido que en menos de unos segundos estaba fuera del alcance de nuestra vista

-Nos metimos en serios problemas.-dije

-¿Por que? se lo tenia merecido.-me dijo Nina. Yo negue con la cabeza ellas no comprendian. Sandy iria donde la maestra y le contaria lo que escucho se haria la victima y a nosotras nos castigarian

-Me ire a disculpar antes de que esto empeore.-les dije poniendome de pie

Ellas se quedaron con la boca abierta e intentaron persuadirme aun sin entender por que lo hacia. Fui por el mismo camino que Sandy y la busque. No estaba en el baño ni en los pasillos ni en la banca en la que siempre se sienta con sus amigas ni en ningun lugar

-¿A quien buscas Brandy descerebrada?.-me pregunto Kentin uno de los amigos de Sandy. Era un chico alto para su edad, de cabello castaño y de rostro amable. El problema estaba en que al lado de Sandy parecia su guardaespaldas

-A Sandy.-le conteste me guarde "A la tonta de tu amiga" para evitar posibles daños el tambien podia acusarme con la maestra

-Yo iria por el bosque de pinos. Iba muy triste hacia alla de la mano de Lysandro.-apunto hacia el patio y desde aqui pude ver la copa de los pinos que se extendian hacia los limites de Canterbury

Me dirigi hacia alla escuchando la risa de Kentin a mis espalda. Algo se tramaban pero no contaban con que yo era mas astuta

Las ramas me golpeaban en la cara y mi falda se enredaba en los arbustos tenia el cabello revuelto por el atrejeo de caminar sobre una superficie con piedras y hierbas y pinos que se alzaban sobre mi cabeza

Donde estarian, llevaba dando vueltas mas de cinco minutos

Escuche a lo lejos la campana que ponia termino al recreo, no los habia encontrado asi que me rendi. Solo habia un inconveniente no sabia a donde ir

Trate de recordar porque arboles habia pasado pero todos eran iguales. Ni siquiera podia distinguir las huellas que deje de las hojas secas que habian en el suelo

Estaba tan asustada que me puse a llorar. Me sente al lado de un arbol y aferre mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Papa me habia contado algunas historias de niños que se perdian y que no aparecian nunca mas pero era para infundirme mido y no salir de casa yo sola ya que una vez me escape para ir al cine a ver una pelicula. Mis papas me decian que no era seguro que ni yo ni mis hermanas caminaramos solas por el parque o que fueramos a cualquier lado sin supervicion, segun ellos nos podian secuestrar para pedir una recompensa. Nunca les crei esa historia, pero la de los niños perdidos si porque en Peter Pan los niños de verdad se habian extraviado y en Nunca Jamas estaba llena de peligros debido a Garfio

Yo estaba perdida en medio de un bosque que no deberia estar entre los limites de una escuela sola llorando y seguro con un castigo en cuanto saliera de esta. Si es que lograba salir

-Brandy ¿Eres tu?.-me limpie las lagrimas en cuanto escuche mi nombre y me puse de pie en un parpadeo. Frente a mi estaba Lysandro con el cabello desordenado y con la chaqueta del uniforme destrozada. En una situacion normal lo hubiese ignorado pero el susto que me lleve al creer que me quedaria sola en medio del bosque hizo que me lanzara a sus brazos y que no lo soltara hasta que nos tambaleamos y caimos

-¿Que haces aqui?.-me pregunto. Me limpie la nariz y me aparte de el era la primera vez que lo veia tan preocupado y que me dirigia mas de dos palabras juntas

-Buscaba a Sandy

-¿Para que?

-Mis amigas y yo le dijimos tonta me queria disculpar para que no nos acusara pero mis planes no salieron como esperaba.-el se levanto y me tendio la mano. Ya no tenia tantos rizos Anne le habia cortado el pelo hace unas semanas ya que en la escuela no permitian que los hombres llevaran el cabello muy largo. No queria admitirlo pero la unica cosa que me gustaba de Lysandro eran sus rizos

-¿Y tu que haces aqui?.-fue mi turno de interrogarlo. Emprendimos marcha lentamente yo solo segui a Lysandro esperaba que no estuviera tan perdido como yo

-Venia con Sandy. Pero era una broma.-nos detuvimos y lo mire.-Estaba con dos chicos mas grandes y me golpearon para que le hicieron la tarea a Sandy. Creo que eran sus hermanos.-Sabia a quien se referia. Los horrosos Jade y Dajan los hermanos mayores de Sandy y matones oficiales del Westfield era corpulentos y tan estupidos como su hermana

-¿Y que les dijiste?.-su historia era mucho mas interesante que la mia y a pesar del odio que le tenia cierta parte de mi tenia pena

-Que no por eso estoy aqui.-se señalo a si mismo y me fije que tenia un moreton en la mandibula

-Asi que los dos nos perdimos por culpa de ella. No me molestaria que dejaras de darle las respuestas en las clases de literatura despues de lo que te hizo

-Mira quien lo dice.-me dijo con tono burlon. Ya volvio a ser el niño antipatico de siempre

-En mi defensa.-no tenia nada con que excusarme. Guarde silencio esperando a que Lysandro olvidara lo que yo habia dicho.-¿Sabes por donde vamos?.-cambie de tema

-Si solo sigueme.-para mi eso era suficiente. Lysandro no podia hacerme nada de lo contrario despedirian a su madre asi que de cierta manera estaba segura a su lado

Caminamos un rato mas y note como la espesura de los arbustos se despejaba alcanzaba a ver las torres del castillo y la campana en la ventana mas alta

Nuestra siguiente clases era matematicas cuando entramos a la sala despeinados, sucios y con la ropa rasgada la maestra casi se desmayo. Nos envio a la direccion y tuvimos que explicarle lo sucedido al director. Dijimos la verdad

Desde ese dia Sandy odio incluso mas a Lysandro que yo lo estime un poco mas por haberme salvado y la maestra cambio de puesto a esos dos. Lysandro se sento con nina y Sandy con Mike Grey un niño pelirrojo que comia pegamento y escupia al hablar. Sin embargo Sandy no se quedo de brazos cruzados

Al otro dia descubrio que Lysandro era hijo de mi niñera y mi duda fue resuelta. Se burlo de el frente a toda la clase no descanso ni un dia le hizo la vida imposible junto con sus hermanos. Hasta que una mañana Lysandro no se subio en el mismo auto que nosotras para ir a la escuela, sino que se fue de la mano con Gemma en direccion contraria. Esa tarde cuando le pregunte a Anne el porque no fue a la escuela me dijo que el la habia rogado para que lo cambiara a una escuela publica. Y ahi fue cuando comenzo mi eterna enemistad contra Sandy Dale


	4. Primer Beso Parte 1

Marry Me

Capitulo 3

10 años

Nina y Rosalya no dejaban de fastidiarme. De un dia para otro les habia entrado en la cabeza la odiosa idea del primer beso. Era repugnante yo seguia creyendo que eso era solo un metodo para traspasarse baba

Nina nos habia confesado que un chico de la escuela le pidio un beso y que ella se lo habia dado. A la semana llego Rosalya diciendo que consiguio que un niño la besara. Y ahora esperaban mi turno

Mis labios estaban sellados no besaria a nadie. No estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo podria contagiarme alguna enfermedad besarse era muy peligroso

-Vamos no tiene nada de malo. Es la mejor sensacion del mundo son como miles de mariposas en tu estomago.-argumento Nina mientras comiamos helado en la terraza de mi casa

-Y ademas te tiemblan las rodillas es tan romantico.-siguio Rosalya y ambas suspiraron a la vez. Yo resople y me lleve una gran cucharada de helado a la boca

-No gracias. Paso. Y aunque quisiera jamas lograria que alguien me besara soy Brandy la descerebrada, Brandy la torpe, Brandy la inutil.-podria seguir nombrando los apodos que me ponian mis compañeros pero no queria amargarme la tarde recordando lo cruel que podian ser los niños. Elizabeth me decia que no les prestara atencion que nuestro padre era el jefe del de ellos y que si me apetecia podia hacer lo que quisiera. Elizabeth se estaba transformando en una chica malvada con el correr de los años

-Bueno entonces un niño que no vaya a nuestra escuela.-Me dijo Nina y algo se encendio en su mirada. Note que Rosalya estaba con el mismo rostro complice se miraron y sonrieron

-Y que este cerca que te conozca y se muera por ti ¿Se te ocurre alguien Nina?.-pregunto Rosalya. me estaban asustando sonreian de una manera amenazadora

-Sea quien sea no lo hare. Solo tengo diez años quiero vivir mi infancia sin enredos amorosos

-¡Brandy es normal!.-exclamo Nina. Que testarudas eran mis amigas

-¡No lo hare!.-les grite.-No besare a nadie

-Bien si esa es tu decision.-Rosalya se cruzo de brazos y miro de soslayo a Nina quien hizo lo mismo y se puso de pie.-No beses a nadie no te podemos obligar. Pero... nunca mencionaste algo sobre si un niño te besara

-No no no no.-les espete

Las corri de mi casa y les dije con seriedad que me hablaran cuando pensaran racionalmente

A la mañana siguiente me encontre en el desayuno con Lysandro. Desde que se cambio de escuela se ha vuelto mas esquivo. Intente hablarle y decirle que haria sufrir a Sandy pero el parecia estar en otro mundo asi que desisti y en semanas las cosas quedaron como antes

Salude a Ellen que me preparaba un tazon con cereal y pan tostado y le dedique una mirada fria a Lysandro como buenos dias. Sin embargo a diferencia de los otros dias el no se levanto y dejo su comida a medio terminar sino que se quedo alli con la mirada perdida observando su cuchara

-Brandy quiero hablar contigo.-me dijo de repente. Ellen nos miro y sonrio

-Le llevare el desayuno a tu madre, Brandy.-tomo una bandeja con una taza de cafe y unos pastelitos de fresa y salio dejandonos solos

-¿Que quieres?

El se acomodo en su silla y presencie algo que nunca espere por parte de el inseguridad

Abri la boca como tonta. Lysandro el niña mas listo de todos los tiempos estaba nervioso. Me eche a reir

-¿De que te ries?.-me pregunto

-De nada.-le respondi pero no parecia muy convencido. Jugo unos minutos mas con la cuchara y se puso de pie con la cabeza gacha. Incline mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y me fije que sus mejillas estaban encendidas

-Lysandro ¿Que te ocurre?.-pero antes de responder se abalanzo sobre mi y choco su boca contra mi ojo.-¡¿Me quieres dejar ciega?!

¿Que habia intentado hacer? Casi asesina mi pobre ojo

Me tape el ojo herido con la mano y lo observe. Estaba de pie frente a mi e incluso mas colorado que antes

En eso volvio Ellen. Tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y tarareaba una cancion alegre pero se quedo en silencio al vernos a nosotros

-¿Que te paso en el ojo Brandy?.-pregunto al darse cuenta de que cubria mi ojo

-Lysandro me golpeo.-le conteste

-¡No yo solo trataba de...!.-guardo silencio no termino de decir la frase

-De asesinarme eso querias.-le dije exagerando la situacion

-Brandy cariño. No creo que Lysandro haya querido asesinarte ¿Verdad Lysandro?

-Por supuesto que no yo jamas te haria daño.-me calme unos segundos y en ese preciso instante aparecio Anne en la puerta de la cocina

-Chicos ¿No me oyen? Brandy el auto esta esperandote y Lysandro tu hermana se ira si no te apresuras

Lo fulmine con el ojo bueno y me encamine hasta el auto. Afuera se escuchaban los bocinazos que daba Elizabeth porque no me apuraba

¡¿Tienes los pies de lana Brandy? Debo dar un examen muy importante y necesito llegar a tiempo!.-gritaba a todo pulmon por la ventanilla. Me subi e ignore las quejas de mi hermana. Las hormonas la estaban volviendo loca era lo mas seguro

Cuando llegamos Elizabeth se escapo a su clase para estudiar antes de su examen y yo tuve que ir a dejar a Lila a su salon. Era su primer año y el castillo la aterraba

Despues de soportar el llanto de Lila el berrinche que armo para que no la dejara me fui finalmente a la primera clase del dia. Literatura

-Brandy ¿Ya pensaste en lo del beso?.-me pregunto Nina. Yo le habia advertido que no me hablara hasta que dejara de molestar con eso. Hice oidos sordos y me sente al lado de Iris como si nada hubiese sucedido

-¿Que paso ahora?.-inquirio mi prima

-Nada.-le respondi

-¿Que tienes en el ojo? Esta hinchado.-me dijo Iris con cierto terror en la voz. Yo me toque el ojo y en efecto estaba hinchado

-Y morado.-agrego Nina

Mataria a Lysandro cuando volviera a casa

Desde la torre mas alta sono la campana anunciando que las clases comenzarian. Rosalya llego retrasada y la maestra le quito una estrella

Pase toda la mañana ideando formas para tortura a Lysandro y quitarme a mis amigas encima. Cuando la clase termino estaba guardando mis cosas hasta que la maestra me llamo

-Brandy, Mike ¿Podrian venir un momento?.-mire de reojo a Mike. Seguia sentado con Sandy pero ya no comia pegamento. Incluso se comportaba como un niño normal

Caminamos hasta el escritorio de la maestra y le hice señas a Iris para que supiera que me esperara en el mismo lugar de siempre

-Necesito que le entreguen esto a sus padres.-nos dijo. Nos entrego un sobre blanco a cada uno y nos dedico una mirada severa

ambos asentimos y yo guarde el sobre en mi mochila

A la salida la curiosidad por saber que decia el sobre me estaba desesperando

-Brandy hoy vamos a tu casa.-me dijeron Nina y Rosalya. Con el asunto del sobre olvide que estaba haciendoles la ley del hielo y deje que se subieran al auto que me iba a recoger

Iris se nos unio y junto con mis hermanas nos marchamos

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de mi casa y Rosalya y Nina comenzaron a preguntar por Lysandro. No le di importancia y las deje que lo buscaran. Yo tenia otros asuntos que tratar

-¡Anne!.-grite. Pero ella no respondio

Mis padres nunca asistian a las reuniones de la escuela asi que la carta estaba dirigida para Anne

Como no lo resistia mas saque el sobre de mi mochila y lo abri

-¿Que es eso?.-me pregunto Iris. Le dije que se acercara para leerla conmigo

Pero fue un error porque en seguida la verguenza hizo que soltara el papel y me dieran ganas de llorar

-Eso no es posible, Brandy.-exclamo Iris. Pero si que lo era

Ya no prestaba atencion en clases, no hacia mis tareas, ni los proyectos. Era obvio que en algun momento esto pasaria

Habia reprobado el año y tendria que repetirlo el que seguia

Seguro que Mike tambien habia repetido el año

Anne iba a matarme cuando se enterara

-¿Que vas hacer, Brandy?.-me pregunto Iris despues de que la sorpresa se nos pasara

-Convertirme en la mejor amiga de Mike no pienso estar sola el proximo año

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y supo que ya lo habia superado

¿De que me serviria la escuela? De nada solo desperdiciaba años de mi vida encerrada en una habitacion con niños estupidos cuando podria estar viendo television en mi casa

-Ni una palabra a nadie, Iris. Si no se los cuento no se enteraran

Iris asintio e hicimos el juramento del dedito

Fuimos hasta la terraza para encontrar a Nina y Rosalya pero ellas no estaban alli

-¿Donde se metieron ahora?

Las buscamos por todas partes pero no podiamos hallarlas. Hasta que recorde ue estaban tras la pista de Lysandro

Con Iris fui a la habitacion de Lysandro a ver si estaban alli mis amigas

-Para la proxima no seas tan precipitado...-escuche. La voz era de Nina y venia de adentro del cuarto. La puerta estaba entreabierta y alcanzaba a escuchar la conversacion

-No habra proxima vez ella cree que intente asesinarla.-decia Lysandro

-Esa niña cada dia esta mas loca.-dijo Rosalya

-¿De que estan hablando?.-me susurro Iris. Le hice una seña para que guardara silencio

-Tienes que besarla Lysandro ahora ya.-exclamo Nina

Me tape la boca para no gritar y agarre de Iris del brazo para llevarmela hasta mi habitacion

-Ese... ahhhh.. y ellas... todo era un plan... por eso en la mañana... Debi sospecharlo.-comence a gritar en cuanto me tire encima de mi cama

-No se que estas hablando.-me dijo Iris

Le explique todo y ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Ademas cuando yo besara a alguien la siguiente victima seria Iris asi que se unio mi lucha

-¿Y que haras?

-No lo se

Habia pasado una semana desde que descubri que mis amigas le habian dicho a Lysandro que me besara. Aun pensaba en lo que ellas le dijeron para que aceptaran su propuesta

Comence hacerme amiga de Mike el me habia dicho que sus padres le dieron una paliza cuando se enteraron que reprobo el año. Era un niño muy agradable y su cabello parecia encenderse cada vez que se colocaba bajo el sol

-Mike ¿quieres venir a mi casa a jugar?.-le pregunte cuando estabamos en arte. El acepto encantado me dijo que era la unica persona de la escuela que le hablaba

Ese dia solo Mike fue a mi casa y fue un alivio para mi

Lysandro no lo saludo cuando lo vio. Estaba segura de que lo recordaba pero alguna razon lo ignoraba

Pasamos la tarde viendo peliculas y jugando videojuegos mientras Lysandro nos miraba desde una mesa con cinco libros abiertos haciendo un trabajo para su escuela

Entonces se me ocurrio una idea

Conocia a la perfeccion a Rosalya y a Nina y sabia de antemano que harian hasta lo imposible para que besara a Lysandro. Pero ellas querian que besara a alguien al fin y al cabo

-Mike

-Dime.-antes de que dijera algo mas lo bese

Fue simple corto y preciso. Me separe antes de que me dieran arcadas y le sonrei para no quedar en evidencia de que no me agradaba nada haberlo besado

El tenia los ojos como platos y comenzo a sonrojarse

Mire disimuladamente a Lysandro y tenia la misma expresion que Mike a diferencia de que sabia que su rostro no estaba rojo de vergüenza


	5. Primer Beso Parte 2

Marry Me

Capitulo 4

14 años

-¿Recuerdas cuando me besaste para que Lysandro no lo hiciera primero?.-me pregunto Mike mientras me lanzaba un trozo de chocolate que agarre en el aire con mi boca

-Por supuesto mi primer beso.-y como olvidarlo. Los rostros de Mike y Lysandro eran epicos. Lysandro no paro de quejarse en toda la tarde diciendo que yo no podia besar a alguien que comia pegamento

Preferia eso antes que a sus besos

-Despues cuando las chicas se enteraron ahora me da mas risa que vergüenza.-comento. Me lanzo otro pedazo de chocolate pero esta vez no lo alcance. El se rio de mi y yo le estrelle una almohada contra el rostro

Nos habiamos convertido en grandes amigos despues de todo. Mis padres botaron a la basura todas mis cosas mas preciadas de Peter Pan en cuanto se enteraron que reprobe el año y junto a Mike fuimos los mas listos de la clase. Pero solo nos duro un año al siguiente estuvimos tan perdidos como cuando nos fuimos de excursion y no encontrabamos el lugar donde se suponia que debiamos acampar

-Pero yo sigo creyendo que Lysandro estaba celoso.-dijo de pronto

-No lo creo. Es que el siempre quiere ser el primero y el mejor en todo solo estaba enfandado porque le ganaste.-argumente odiaba cuando hacia esos comentarios

-No estes tan segura. Te apuesto a que si se enterara que tienes novio reaccionaria igual a esa vez

-Claro que reaccionaria asi yo habria tenido ovio antes de Lysandro. ¿Acaso no me escuchas?.-Mike rio mas fuerte y se comio lo que quedaba del chocolate

Estabamos en mi habitacion viendo una pelicula romantica me seguian pareciendo igual de tontas que a los ocho años pero al menos ya no me daban asco las escenas mas intimas. Por Mike no me preocupaba resulto ser un galan innato en cuanto cumplio los doce se dejo el flequillo las pecas de su rostro se volvieron adorables ante los ojos de las demas chicas era mas alto y aparentaba diesis. Incluso Sandy le pidio una cita. Mike fue tan bueno que grabo ese momento para mostrarmelo y reinos de la cara de indignacion que uso sandy cuando el la rechazo

Sin embargo Lysandro no se quedaba atras. A pesar de odiarlo debia reconocer que estaba a la altura de mi amigo. Se dejo los rizos y por arte de magia habia crecido mas de lo normal me sacaba de la cabeza y media al final Lysandro habia regresado a la Academia Westfield con una beca cosa que alegro mucho a Anne quien se sintio muy orgullosa. Gemma ya habia salido de la escuela y habia viajado a Londres para estudiar en una universidad de alli

Iris habia crecido bastante tambien en realidad todos eran mas altos que yo. Nos pareciamos en algo con la diferencia que ella tenia el cabello mas oscuro que el mio. Era la unica que me apoyaba para detener las locuras de Nina y Rosalya

Ellas seguian igual cuando se enteraron que bese a MIke fueron de inmediatamente a molestar a Iris. No se como lo logro mi prima pero se las quito de encima en dos dias

-¿Lysandro con "novio"?.-inquirio Mike. Lo golpee en la cabeza con otra almohada

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-le dije

-Si lo se. Me pregunto porque no tendra novia todavia te debe estar esperando.-en ese momento de cayo de la cama. Le di una patada en las costillas que le quito la respiracion e hizo que rodara hasta el suelo. No era la primera vez que hablabamos de este tema por raro que sonara Mike tenia una obsesion con emparejarme con Lysandro al igual que Nina, Rosalya mama y papa Elizabeth nos ignoraba y Lila seguia en su mundo asi que al menos por parte de ellas no recibia ninguna burla

-Deberias concentrarte en conseguir novia tu en vez de buscarle pareja a los demas.-el se incorporo y se sento frente a mi me tomo de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara fijamente

-¿En serio no crees que le gustas a Lysandro? Ok hagamos una apuesta

Mala idea no debia. Apostar contra MIke nunca traia cosas buenas. La ultima vez termine en el hospital por intoxicacion. Pero...

-Que quieres apostar.-era imposible negarse a una apuesta. Temia que algun dia gastara todo el dinero de mis padres en un casino por eso le pedia a Anne que guardara mi dinero y que me lo entregara en situaciones importantes

-Te apuesto a que si consigues novio Lysandro se pone celoso.-lo pense un poco. Seria bastante dificil

-Yo no quiero tener novio.-le respondi

-Eso se arregla facil. Me hare pasar por tu novio y veremos como reacciona Lysandro.-asenti y lo volvi a pensar

-Si no pasa nada yo gano. Y quiero que te disfraces de payaso y vayas en bicicleta hasta el centro comercial

-Ok pero si yo gano tendras que hacer de Julieta en la obra de la escuela

-¿Estas Loco? Lysandro va a audicionar para el papel de Romeo no quiero ser Julieta.-le reclame

-Entonces estas aceptando con anticipacion que yo tengo razon.-Mike sabia como provocarme yo era tan debil y queria demostrarle a ese idiota que Lysandro solo era mi enemigo

-¿Cuando empezamos?.-el sonrio de lado y miro el reloj que tenia en la pared

-Ahora ya. Vamos.-me dijo. Sabia que queria empezar de inmediato

Me puse de pie y salimos al pasillo. Mike fue despacio hasta la puerta de la habitacion de Lysandro y pego el oido a la madera

-Esta ahi esta hablando por telefono.-me susurro. Yo asenti y me acerque a su lado

Esto parecia una locura y en realidad lo era. Pero que importaba tenia que ganarle a Mike

-Tu sigueme la corriente e intenta no poner cara de asco si te digo cursilerias ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale.-le dije

Nos separamos un poco de la puerta y Mike me abrazo

-¡Te amo tanto, Brandy!.-grito

-Se mas natural idiota.-le susurre. El gruño y me hizo callar

-¡No puedo creer que hayas aceptado ser mi novia!.-volvio a gritar. Queria golpearme en la cabeza Mike no sabia actuar

De pronto la puerta se abrio y Lysandro salio con la cara palida y el celular en la mano temblorosa

-Despues te llamo.-le dijo a la persona detras de la linea. Se quedo mirandonos unos segundos hasta que se atrevio hablar.-¿Son Novios?

-Si se lo eh pedido esta tarde. Es increible que Brandy sea mi novia cuantos chicos estaran celoso.-me removi entre los brazos de Mike y mire entre la maraña de pelo que me tapaba la vista a Lysandro

Tenia el ceño fruncido y apretaba el celular tan fuerte que pense que se lo destrozaria. Solo atino a mirar con desconfianza a Mike y se encerro en su habitacion

-Listo gane.-dijo Mike soltandome abruptamente

-Tu no haz ganado nada. Yo no lo vi celoso

-Eso es porque estas ciega.-recorde cuando Lysandro intento besarme y ataco a mi inocente ojo. Yo no podia gustarle nos conociamos desde los ocho años y eramos casi como hermanos. De esos que se llevaba como perros y gatos pero hermanos al fin y al cabo

-Necesitamos un jurado que determine si Lysandro esta celoso si o no.-le dije mientras bajamos las escaleras para ir a buscar algo de comer

-Ok llamare a Nina

-No ella esta de tu parte y te dara la razon. Rosalya tambien. Que sea Iris.-le dije

-Ella es de tu equipo tiene que ser alguien neutral.-señalo

-¿Elizabeth?

-Ni siquiera nos habla.-le di la razon y me detuve a pensar

-Lila ella nos dira lo que ve.-MIke estuvo de acuerdo y corrimos a buscar a mi hermana

Cuando la encontramos en el living viendo television le pedimos que nos ayudara le explicamos el asunto de la forma que se viera como un juego inocente. Ella debia decirnos si notaba que Lysandro se mostraba celoso o no. Ella acepto ayudarnos sin comprender del todo

Tuvimos que hacer de la pareja feliz y enamorada durante una semana ya que Lila decia que mientras mas tiempo pasara mas se notaria si Lysandro estaba celoso o no. Fue agonizante ir de la mano de MIke para todos lados recibiendo miradas envenenadas de todas las chicas

Cuando acabo el plazo que nos propuso Lila nos sentamos en su cama mientras ella sacaba un cuaderno donde habia anotado sus observaciones

-Bien Lila. Dile a esta cabeza hueca que yo tengo razon.-le dijo Mike. Le empuje para que cayera de la cama pero Lila nos detuvo antes de que iniciaramos una pelea

-Bien cuando Mike abrazaba a Brandy Lysandro gruñia y se alejaba. Cuando se tomaban de las manos Lysandro gruñia y se alejaba. Cuando se decian tonterias Lysandro gruñia y se alejaba. Cuando se miraban Lysandro

-Gruñia y se alejaba nos quedo claro Lila.-le dije ya desesperada.-¿Cual es el veredicto?

-Lysandro esta celoso

-¡Gane!.-exclamo Mike. Yo senti la derrota como un peso mas en mi espalda. Odiaba perder en especial contra Mike quien me ponia estupidas consecuencias

-Ahora tendras que hacer de Julieta junta a Lysandro. Pobrecito sufrio toda la semana pero recibira su recompensa.-me esperaban unos dias dificiles

Las audiciones para la obra eran en dos semanas nos harian actuar en parejas para los papeles principales y debiamos aprendernos la escena del balcon. La peor de todas

Mike le conto personalmente a Lysandro que yo audicionaria por amor al teatro y que lamentablemente nuestra relacion no habia funcionado y que preferimos quedar solo como amigos. No quise escuchar cuando me explico la cara de alegria que habia puesto Lysandro al escuchar eso

Las dos semanas se me pasaron lentas. Nina se habia ofrecido voluntaria para elegirme el vestuario y Rosalya me ayudaba a memorizar las lineas. Casi me daba de golpes contra la mesa porque yo no ponia ningun esfuerzo por aprendermelas

Iris no intentaba persuadirme para que cooperara me dijo que si estuviera en mi lugar haria lo mismo

Y el gran dia llego estaba horrorizada y con nauseas a causa de los nervios esto me iba a matar

Habian pocos chicos para el papel de Romeo y menos para los papeles secundarios. En cambio para Julieta los vestidores estaban llenos de chicas maquillandose prestandose el brillo labial y recitando las lineas al reves y al derecho. Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirme de no haber estudiado un poco mas no me gustaba esto pero tampoco queria quedar como una tonta en el escenario

Como me ahogaba con tantas personas en un espacio tan reducido salia a caminar por los pasillos detras del escenario. Teniamos un teatro subterranio en la escuela era asombrosa la forma que tenian que malgastar el dinero en este pueblo

En una esquina echo un ovillo me encontre con Kentin, Ya no era amigo de Sandy porque se habia dado de cuenta que era una estupida. Ademas desde que Lysandro regreso el le pidio disculpas por haberlo molestado y ahora son amigos

-¿Para que papel audicionas?.-le pregunte. El levanto la cabeza y lo vi bastante nervioso

-Romeo.-me sente a su lado y le ofreci un caramelo de menta. El lo acepto y se lo comio.-¿Y tu?

-Julieta.-le dije. Nos quedamos asi por un momento hasta que el carraspeo y se froto los ojos con las manos

-No lo lograre.-me dijo

-No pienses asi yo ni siquiera me aprendi las lineas y no estoy nerviosa.-le menti.-Ademas creo que lo haras bien

-Lysandro tambien estara para el papel el actua

-No te preocupes por ese idiota lo haras bien

Kentin me sonrio y me abrazo si cuando teniamos nueve años el no hubiese sido amiga de Sandy seguro que ahora bromeariamos igual que como lo hacia con Mike

-Perdon por llamarte "Brandy descerebrada". No lo hare nunca mas y si lo hiciera Lysandro se enfadaria mucho conmigo.-hice una mueca al oir eso. Eso no habia ayudado

-Ok. Mejor vamos a ver si es nuestro turno.-le dije para cambiar de tema. Llegamos juntos hasta detras de un telon y desde alli vi como algunas chicas se amontonaban en una fila para que les tocara con Lysandro

Mike nunca me dijo que pasaria si no pasaba la audicion todo dependia de que tal mal lo hiciera

-La primera pareja.-escuche decir al maestro de teatro.-Kentin Payne y Kristen Black

Una chica castaña salio al escenario y yo le dedique una sonrisa a Kentin para que se quitara los nervios de encima

Todos vimos la escena. Kentin actuaba muy bien era verlo y emocionarse. Kristin no era la gran cosa pero lo hacia bien hasta que llego la parte del beso. Y de verdad se besaron

Por Dios no habia pensado en esa parte

Estaba tan concentrada arruinandolo que habia olvidado que en la escena del balcon los personajes se besaban

Cuando terminaron los aplaudimos y esperamos a que el maestro dijera los proximos nombres. Las chicas estaban alteradas los nombres eran al azar y por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar querian que les tocara con Lysandro

-Spencer Wilson y Samantha Johnson.-Samantha refunfuño y salio de mala gana al escenario

Pasaron tres parejas mas hasta que nombraron a Lysandro. Las chicas parecian estar en un gallinero

-Lysandro Styles y...

-Que diga mi nombre

-Que me toque a mi.-murmuraban algunas

"A mi no por favor no. Te juro que hare mis deberes que me portare bien y que no golpeare a Mike"

-Brandy Albot

"Listo me portare mal el resto del año"

Pelear con Dios y con la suerte no me ayudaria en nada

Las chicas bufaron detras de mi y sali con el vestido que habia elegido Nina para mi

Sentia los pies pesados y el corazon me latia de una manera que pense que me subiria por la garganta y lo vomitara

No dejaban entrar publico para las audiciones solo estaba el maestro y algunos chicos del taller de teatro para evaluarnos. Sin mencionar a todos los chicos que vinieron por un papel que nos observaban detras del telon

Lysandro comenzo a recitar sus lineas pero no lo escuchaba. Para lo unico que tenia oidos era para mi pulso que parecia ir mas rapido cada segund

-¡Quien fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar su mejilla!

Reaccione. Debia decir algo aunque no sabia que

-Ay de mi.-susurro Lysandro

Era como una mania que tenia el destino de hacer que Lysandro me dijera las respuestas sobre las obras de Shakespeare

-¡Ay de mi!.-exlame desde lo mas alto del balcon. Y de verdad me compadecia de mi misma

Mataria con mis propias manos a Mike en cuanto saliera de esta

Como por magia recoder algunas ideas vagas de lo que tenia que decir los siguientes cinco minutos. Lysandro lo hacia mas que bien era tan creible de verdad pense que sufria por amor. Yo era como una piedra en el agua me hundia a misma con cada palabra con cada gesto que hiciera. La actuacion no era uno de mis talentos

-¡Que el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz de tu alma! ¡Ojala fuera yo el sueño ojala fuera yo la paz que se duerme tu belleza!

Era la ultima linea. Lysandro ya habia trepado la escalera escondida con utileria del balcon y solo faltaba besarnos para terminar con esta tortura

Se acerco a mi rostro mientras yo lo alejaba lo mas posible. Pero no habia escapatoria el final siempre seria lo mismo por mas que me apartara

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer al igual con Mike a los diez años hacerlo lo mas rapido posible

Cerre los ojos y lo unico que senti por unos segundos una presion sobre mis labios escuche a lo lejos algunos suspiros que supuse que serian de las chicas que querian estar en mi lugar

Debia ser un beso apasionado y que demostrara todo el amor que sentian los personajes pero no podia porque no sentia nada mas que cosquillas sobre mi boca

Era una buena forma de arruinar la audicion pero de repente me senti estupida. No habia podido decir mis lineas era mala actriz y ni siquiera podia besar bien. Me habia mostrado fracasada. Todo por culpa de Mike

Asi que me dije a mi misma mientras tenia el beso mas aburrido de la historia con Lysandro: "Demostremosle que no eres tan tonta y al menos haz algo bien para sacarselo en cara a Mike"

Pense como se sentiria Julieta al besar a su amado por primera vez en como me sentiria yo si amara demasiado a alguien y agarre del cabello a Lysandro y lo acerque mas a mi. Cerre con mas fuerza los ojos y movi los labios para darle mas realismo. Lysandro me siguio el ritmo y me sostuvo de la nuca para acortar la poca distancia que nos quedaba

Me empezo a faltar el aire y quise separarme pero Lysandro me lo impidio. Me tenia sujeta y se negaba a soltarme. En un momento me mordio el labio y ahi supe que las cosas se estaban pasando. Trate de zafarme sin embargo solo consegui que Lysandro me besara mas rapido

Este chico iba ahogarme si no paraba

¡Por que el maestro no detenia la escena?

Abri los ojos y mire hacia los asientos del publico el maestro miraba atentamente y tomaba notas ¿Cuanto duraria esto?

Entonces cometi el error de mirar a Lysandro a los ojos

Los tenia abiertos y me miraba fijamente. Desde ahi deje de pensar

Senti aquellas mariposas que Nina me habia descrito a los diez años y como habia dicho Rosalya las rodillas me temblaron. Crei que caeria en cualquier momento del balcon

Ahora el beso me sabia a algodon eran como caricias dentro del estomago

Finalmente. Lysandro se separo y choco nuestras frentes junte nuestras narices y lo volvi a besar. Despues podia regañarme o avergonzarme

Mas algo tenia que salir mal

Senti como Lysandro iba separando sus labios de los mios cuando lo mire comprendi lo que sucedia el ya estaba cayendo

La escalera cedio y se atras con Lysandro a cuestas cayeron con un sonido estruendoso

Las chicas gritaron y el maestro se apresuro a socorrer a Lysandro

Recien ahi reaccione

¿Que habia echo?

Habia besado a Lysandro lo hice. Y me deje llevar que fue lo peor de todo

Desde abajo el maestro levanto el pulgar para decirnos que Lysandro se encontraba bien el se levanto y se lo llevaron a la enfermeria. Yo seguia parada en el balcon esperando a que Romeo volviera

No me gustaba Lysandro pero despues de eso me senti muy confundida

Era poco probable que me terminara gustando pero tampoco imposible

* * *

_**Bien mis lectoras queridas aqui esta la tan esperada conti de este fic me encanta como esta progresando este fic me tiene muy alegre con sus resultados y al fin nuestro Lys lo besaron tanta lata que estuvo dando Brandy para que si a la final lo beso y en una actuacion que cosas ¿No? yo en si ame el cap casi tres mil palabras pero to es por complacerlas **_

_**Besos**_

_**Estrella Ramirez**_

_**Pd: Si van usar mi historia para alguna pag de Cdm de facebook demen los creditos como su autora y las que las complace lo merezco**_


	6. El Asesino

Marry Me

Capitulo 5

15 años

Lysandro estaba sentado en el sofa y dos libros a su lado. En el otro sillon se encontraba Kentin recitando los deberes que tenian para esa tarde. La mesa de centro estaba cubierta de comida chatarra que seguro a mi no me dejarian comer nunca o al menos frente a mi madre que hace unos meses se le pego la idea de llevar una vida saludable y natural

Lysandro sonrio y golpeo con su lapiz a Kentin

De acuerdo lo estaba espiando. Pero no era mi culpa que despues de besarnos hace mas de un año el no haya hablado del tema. Volviamos a la relacion de antes esa de los buenos dias y aqui no ha sucedido nada. Ya ni siquiera sabia si tenia celos, habia fingido estar interesada en otros chicos, pero Lysandro me ignoraba y seguia con su vida

Incluso tuvo una novia

Me costo mucho admitirlo pero al final tuve que hacerlo. La verdad estaba frente a mis ojos y yo me vendaba para quedar ciega, me gustaba Lysandro y no podia evitarlo

Aun lo odiaba a final de cuentas era un intruso en mi casa aunque lo conozca de niño pero por otro lado era inevitable no sentir ese hormigueo en la piel cada vez que el sonreia o cuando su mirada se iluminaba y demostraba lo feliz que era

No era bueno para mi salud mental me desvelaba pensando en porque no me hablaba. Tampoco lo era para mi sistema nervioso y respiratorio mi corazon se aceleraba de una manera increible cuando estaba cerca de el y me faltaba el aire cuando el me decia todas las mañanas **_"Buenos dias"_**

Algo andaba mal conmigo. Hace unos años me abria del segundo piso por la hasta que mi cabeza sangraba y recobraba la razon, sin embargo, ahora no me importaba mucho

Estupido amor que no controlaba a las personas ¿Hacer que me enamorara de Lysandro

Estupido, estupido, estupido

Y Lysandro volvio a sonreir y deje de pensar por unos cuantos minutos

-¿Espiando a tu amor?.-salte del susto al oir la vos de Mike en mi oido. Como estaba en las escaleras rodee hasta llegar hasta abajo y chocar con un ruido seco contra el suelo

-¿Que fue eso?.-escuche que pregunto Lysandro

No alcance a levantarme antes de que Kentin y Lysandro llegaran a donde yo habia caido. Tirada en el suelo con el cabello sobre el rostro y con Mike diez escalones mas arriba riendose no era buen momento para que Lysandro me viera. Sin mencionar que el ya sabia como lucia cada mañana esto era peor

Kentin me ayudo a levantarme, Lysandro se quedo mirandonos y no movio ni un dedo. A veces su actitud me molestaba. No tenia ninguna enfermedad contagiosa ni tampoco lo iba a morder si me tocaba

-Gracias Kentin.-le dije cuando me quito el cabello del rostro

-De nada. Aunque me gustaria saber como fue que te caiste

-Porque es torpe, se tropieza con sus propios pies.-dijo Lysandro

Eso dolio

Fue un comentario frio y tosco. Ni una mirada ni una emocion

Agarro a Kentin del brazo y se lo llevo de regreso al sofa para continuar haciendo los deberes

-Amargado.-dije en voz alta para que el lo alcanzara a escuchar

-Reprobada.-golpe bajo por parte de Styles

-Rizos tontos.-contrataqué

Aparte de los saludos matutinos teniamos una pequeña rutina que se daba en casos especiales como estos pelearnos como niños de seis años por tonterias

-Rubia idiota.-me contesto el. Era momento de la artilleria pesada

Le hice una seña a Mike para que bajara y me acompañara hasta los chicos. Mike estaba encantado amaba molestar a Lysandro a costa mia. Al igual que a mi costa de Lysandro

-Liam nunca me canso de felicitarte por tu excelente interpretacion como Romeo en la obra escolar. Fue estupendo de verdad tienes futuro como actor.-le dije acercandome a ellos con Mike a mis espaldas. Nos sentamos en el mismo sofa y botamos los libros al suelo para hacernos espacio. Lysandro nos dedico una mirada amenazadora

-Fue un exito lastima que Lysandro no haya podido conseguir el papel. Seguro la caida del balcon de los Capuleto fue dolorosa.-dijo Mike

Yo debaja que mis amigos me molestaran con Lysandro en situaciones que requerian de sus comentarios. Como ni Nina, Rosalya y Iris estaban aqui me quedaba Mike. No era la mejor opcion que me porque a veces se le iba de las manos el asunto pero era eso o pelear sola contra el chico rizos

-No funcionara Mike. Ademas no queria el papel.-dijo Lysandro. Mire a Kenin quien escondia la risa detras de un cojin. Todo mundo sabia que a Lysandro no le gustaba perder

-Que lastima. Gracias a Dios te toco audicionar conmigo soy muy mala actriz.-dije. Pude notar que Lysandro se tensaba nunca antes habiamos abordado el tema de la audicion y supongo que hacerlo con Kentin y Mike como publico no era comodo

-No es tu culpa, Brandy. Lo que pasa es que Lysandro exagero mucho el beso.-termino por decir Kentin. Los tres reimos mientras a Lysandro se le teñian las mejillas de rojo

-¡Bueno perdon por querer hacer un buen trabajo no soy un mediocre como tu!.-exclamo de pronto. Se formo un silencio extraño

-Pero tu dijiste que no querias el papel, vamos, no te alteres.-atine a decir para alivianar el ambiente. Kentin y Mike asintieron dandome la razon

-No me hables. Vamonos Liam.-este ultimo se encogio de hombros y se disculpo por el comportamiento de Lysandro y ambos se fueron a su habitacion para continuar haciendo sus deberes

-Bueno, no fue tan divertido esta vez. Algo le pasa a Lysandro y es tu mision averiguar que.-me dijo Mike. Yo lo mire incredula, ¿acaso no habia escuchado a Lysandro? Estaba enojado y yo no era la persona mas a la hora de ayudar a los demas con sus problemas

-Paso no quiero que me grite

El enarco una ceja y comio una de las cuantas cosas que habia en la mesa. Yo hice lo mismo, mama estaba en clases de yoga o algo asi, asi que nadie me podia regañar

-Bueno, entonces deberiamos comenzar a hacer nuestro trabajo de ciencias

-Creo que mejor ire a ver que le pasa a Lysandro.-le dije inmediatamente. Mike sonrio y se levanto

-Vamos antes de que le ponga llave a la puerta.-submos las escaleras y nos quedamos frente a la puerta de Lysandro a oir lo que hablaban

Era una pena no tener a mis amigas en la misma clase. Ellas iban en el mismo curso que Lysandro mientras yo con Mike. Era divertido y pasabamos la mayor parte del dia molestando a los demas o durmiendo, aunque a Mike le iba mejor. No me queria contar su secreto para no prestar atencion en clase y sacar buenas calificaciones pero estaba segura de que no copiaba el jamas haria eso. Ademas se sentaba conmigo en los examenes ¿Que caso tenia copiarme a mi?

-Aun no se por que seguimos escuchando a hurtadillas las conversaciones de Lysandro.-le susurre a Mike. El me hizo callar tapandome la boca con su mano

-No hagas ruido.-dijo

Supongo que esto jamas cambiaria siempre espiariamos a Lysandro. O al menos yo. Era como un impulso, algo mas poderoso que yo. Era como una atraccion magica hacia su puerta que hacia pegar mi oreja a la madera

-Comenzare a practicar para sacar mi licencia de conductor y eso me tiene muy alterado.-dijo Lysandro con la voz apagada a causa de la distacia y la obstruccion de las paredes

-Ya comprendo por eso estas tan pesado.-concluyo Kentin

-Si espero que Brandy no me odie mas de lo normal pero si estuviera en mi lugar...

Y deje de escuchar

Me separe de la puerta, enojada, emocionada, alterada y ¿Confundida?

Tenia un punto a mi favor habia hablado de mi. En contra sabia que lo odiaba y eso no era bueno

Pero estaba confundida porque por un momento pense que se preocupaba por mi. Luego se me paso la posibilidad de que no lo estuviera por mi sino por el trabajo de Anne. Porque si yo decia que Lysandro me trataba mal, ellos se irian a la calle y tendrian que volver a la casa de su abuela

Cuando llegaron me asombro no ver sus maletas tarde años en descubrir que Anne habia escapado con sus hijos porque su marido era un completo imbecil. Habia huido para darles un futuro mejor a sus hijos. Por eso yo jamas la perjudicaria la queria demasiado para hacerle eso. Ademas estaba el pequeño echo de que Lysandro tambien se iria y eso significaria el fin de mi carrera de espionaje

Y no podia permitir eso

-Es un idiota.-murmure. Mike no me oyopero no era necesario que lo hiciera para saber lo que pensara

Dejamos a Lysandro en paz lo que quedo del dia

Nunca hicimos nuestro proyecto de ciencias y al final Kentin y Iris nos ayudaron hacer algo para no reprobar

Pasaron los dias y Lysandro se ponia mas paranoico a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Por las tardes mi padre le ensañaba a conducir por el jardin con su auto, arrollo la bicicleta de Lila y choco unos cuantos alamos que habia en la entrada de la casa. Era pesimo

Un fin de semana vinieron Nina, Rosalya y Iris a almozar. Comimos ensaladas con condimentos orientales que segun mi madre eran buenos para la circulacion de la sangre. A papa le acelero la circulacion de los intestinos

Habia venido el tio Marcus el padre de Iris y como siempre no perdia la oportunidad para molestarme

-Brandy, ¿Donde esta tu novio?.-me pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. Yo maldije por lo bajo y conte hasta diez para no responderle de manera sarcastica no podia perder los estribos con mi propio tio

-El no es mi novio y esta en su habitacion estudiando

-Pero si no es tu novio ¿Por que sabes donde esta y que esta haciendo.-me regañe mentalmente por haberle dado tanta informacion

-Papa viven juntos desde hace años son como hermanos.-dijo Iris. La mire agradecida y ella sonrio para que supiera que estaba de mi lado

Lysandro no habia querido bajar a comer excusandose con que tenia trabajos atrasados. Elizabeth cursaba ultimo año y estaba en las mismas condiciones aunque yo sabia que Lysandro podia terminar sus trabajos en unas cuantas horas y que en realidad no se queria encontrar con el tio Marcus. Lo comprendia a la perfeccion

Sin embargo a esode las seis de la tarde bajo. Era verano y el sol todavia no se habia puesto corria una calida brisa y era el ambiente perfecto para tomarse unos refrescos. Nos encontrabamos en la terraza sentados alrededor de una mesa conversando cosas sin sentido como nuestra niñez y lo rapido que pasaban los años

Ver a Lysandro saliendo por la puerta de cristaltan desarreglado e informal me hizo sonreir en acto de reflejocosa que tio Marcus noto

-Hey chico. Es cosa de que apareces y a esta tortolita se le alegra el dia.-todos rieron incluido Lysandro

Senti como la sangre me subia a las mejillas y unas ganas psicopatas de matar a mi tio se esparcieron por mi mente. Mas me controle y bebi de mi refresco para pasar inadvertido el color de mis mejillas

-Es que vine para mis clases de manejo que me da el señor Albot.-dijo Lysandro

Se veia tan calmado que las veces anteriores estaba aparentando cualquier signo de debilidad ante el tio Marcus era tu sentencia de muerte donde se mordia las uñas antes de subirse al auto y echarlo a andar

-¿En serio? Eso es estupendo yo te puedo dar clases esta tarde seguro aprenderas en cinco minutos.-señalo mi tio

Lysandro nego con la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el tio Marcus se levanto y paso el brazo por sus hombros para llevarselo al garaje donde estaba el auto viejo de papa con el que practicaba

Tuve un mal presentimiento pero no dije nada. De todas formas no serviria mi opinion

Papa se fue con ellos y solo quedamos solo las mujeres conversando. Anne habia salido esa tarde con unas amigas era su dia libre y Lila jugaba unos metros mas alla con Snow su gato anaranjado y rechoncho

Con Iris, Rosalya y Nina conversabamos de la escuela me decian que este año les habia tocado como profesora jefe a la mas estricta de la escuela y yo me queje diciendo que otra vez tenia a la profesora de lituratura

Todo iba normal

Hasta que escuche el aullido mas lastimero y doloroso de mi vida

Fue como una tortura en camara rapida. Me levante de un salto y corri al lugar de donde venia el aullido detras de mi corria mama y la tia Rose. Iris estaba a mi lado y ni siquiera me habia percatado cuando llego

Frente a mis ojos estaba el auto de practica de alli salia el tio Marcus, papa y del puesto del conductor Lysandro

Sin embargo lo peor estaba debajo del auto. Alli en medio de una de las ruedas delanteras yacia Sparks, grande, peludo, tieso y muerto

Lysandro habia atropellado a Sparks. Lysandro lo habia matado

Despues de ver a mi mascota arrolada no supe que paso. Solo recuerdo haber gritado e intentar quitarlo debajo del auto. Lo demas fue borroso y no poruqe me haya desmayado sino que lo borre de mi memoria. No queria recordarlos

Estuve una semana sin hablar con nadie fui a la escuela pero seguia igual. Las bromas de Mike ya no me hacian gracia prestaba menos atencion a clases y en lo unico que lograba concentrame era en preguntarme el porque Lysandro atropello a Sparks

Razones sobraban. Lysandro siempre lo odiaba decia que era un perro muy indisciplinado y que siempre ensuciaba y que le daba doble trabajo a su madre tambien preferia a los gatos antes que los perros. Asi que definitivamente fue a proposito

Me encontraba tan enojada y conmocionada que me prohibi sentir otra cosa que no fuera odio por Lysandro Styles. ¿Enamorada? En el pasado jamas le perdonaria el haber asesinado a mi perro

Lo ignore por meses parecia que los roles se habian invertido. A veces lo encontraba espiandome y lo alejaba con una mirada asesina para que me dejara en paz

Tuve muchas discuciones con mis padres, les grite y reclame que querian mas a Lysandro que a su propia hija descargue todos esos celos paternales que guarde por años sin motivo alguno y me encerre en mi propio mundo

Es que Sparks era todo para mi despues de que arrojaran todas mis cosas mas sagradas de Peter Pan cuando era niña solo me quedo mi amado perro para recordar esos años de juegos. Pero ya no estaba y no volveria jamas

Veia television en mi habitacion hacia calor pero yo estaba arropada hasta las orejas con una manta, Trataba de ocultarme del mundo

Daban una de esas series comicas aunque a mi no me causaban gracia. La veia solo para matar el tiempo

En eso estaba hasta que tocaron la puerta. No quise levantarme porque la comodidad de mi cama era mejor pero volvieron a tocar incansables veces hasta que aparte la manta de un manotazo y me levante abrir la condenada puerta

No habia nadie debian ser las diez de la noche y molestaban. Seguro era Lila

Iba a dar un portazo hatsa que me fije que en el suelo habia una caja y una canasta. Me agache a recogerla y me di de cuenta que detras del mismo florero que estuvo todos estos años en el pasillo se escondia Lysandro. Definitivamente ya no le servia como escondite su altura se lo impedia

Me miraba suplicante señalando con la mano la caja y la canasta

Se los iba arrojar en la cabeza no queria nada de su parte. Y eso habria hecho si la caja no se hubiera movido

Tenia agujeros por todos lados y en cuanto la abri supe porque. Adentro habia un pequeño cachorro San Bernando con unas manchas marrones en los dos ojos. Llevaba un collar rojo con una placa dorada en la cual rezaba **"Nana"**

Mire extrañada a Lysandro quien habia salido de su **"Escondite" **y se acercaba a paso lento hasta mi lado

Nana. Como la mascota de Wendy

Coloque al cachorro entre mis brazos y destape la canasta adentro habia muchas galletas con chispas de chocolate y una nota

Brandy:

No fue mi intencion atropellar a Sparks de verdad tu lo querias y yo jamas haria algo que te dañase. Te juro que fue un accidente. Tu sabes que no soy tan bueno conduciendo un auto aunque me cueste reconocerlo

Por favor perdoname es horrible despertar cada mañana y saber que tu me ignoraras

Lysandro.

PD: Las galletas siempre te han gustado asi que robe algunas de la cocina como cuando eramos niños

Leia una y otra vez la nota hasta convencerme de que Lysandro siempre fue mi hada de las galletas. Nana se removio entre mis brazos y se acabo para sacar una galleta de la canasta y comersela

-Entonces... ¿Me perdonas?.-me pregunto Lysandro que estaba sentado en el suelo para quedar a mi altura. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta mientras acariciaba el lomo de Nana movia la cola alegremente mientras devoraba mas galletas

-Te disculpo. Pero no te perdono. Para eso tendras que conseguir mas canastas de galletas.-el sonrio e hizo algo que nunca habia hecho en todos estos años juntos

Me abrazo

* * *

**Ustedes van a querer matarme porque eh tardado demasiado con el cap pero es que recien entre a clases y no tengo tiempo ya que los deberes no me dejan tiempo de nada asi que si me lo permiten ya para la siguiente semana tengo el cap 6 listo ¡Lo juro! no me maten aun soy muy joven para morir **

**Besos**

**Estrella Ramirez**


	7. Si, acepto

Marry Me

Capitulo 6

16 Años

-Vamos Brandy. No hagas esto.-Me decia mi madre intentando controlarse pero podia percibir en su voz que estaba totalmente desesperada tanto por la escena que montando como la verguenza que esto le causaba

-¡No, no me movere de aqui!.-le grite

Estaba abrazada a un arbol, mi padre y Lysandro habian intentado soltarme de alli, pero no lo lograron. Me aferre con mas fuerza y no me movi ni un centimetro. Agarraron mis pies y tiraron de mi, pero tampoco afloje el agarre

-¡Solo es una escuela de verano, Brandy!.-me grito Lysandro. No lo quise escuchar si lo hacia me pondria nerviosa y los brazos me flaquearian

-¡Callate esto es tu culpa!.-exclame

Algunas personas se nos quedaron mirando nos encontrabamos a la entrada de la escuela de verano para niños matematicos en medio del bosque. Habia reprobado matematicas y si lo hacia nuevamente el proximo semestre repetiria el año nuevamente. Asi que mi maestra converso con mis padres y acordaron que asistiria todo mi verano aqui para reforzar. Para mis padres y para la escuela fue la solucion perfecta a mi falta de voluntad con los numeros para mi significaba una tortura. Pdria terminar agonizando si pasaba una semana alli. Estaba segura

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¿Que tengo que ver yo?.-me pregunto Lysandro tirando de mis pies. Anne se habia unido a ayudarlos y ahora se me hacia mas dificil mantener mis brazos juntos al arbol

-¡Eres mas listo me haces parecer una tonta!.-le dije. Lo decia en broma me importaba en absoluto parecer una tonta o una chica lista solo queria que me soltaran. Pero Lysandro parecio pensarlo y me solto. Se fue al lado de mi madre con y el rostro serio y me miro con tristeza

Me habia creido. Era muy debil a la hora de detectar mentiras

-Brandy vamos. No es tan malo como piensas, haras nuevos amigos y hasta puede que te diviertas.-me dijo Anne. No era tan malo si **l**o ponia asi, lo que sucedia era que yo no queria mas amigos con los que tenia me bastaba. Y los numeros jamas serian divertidos

-¡No me soltare tendran que amputarme los brazos si quieren que entre!

-Traere la sierra.-escuche que decia Elizabeth

-¡Puedes encontrar novio alla, Brandy.-me grito Lila. La pequeña Lila ya tenia doce años y en lo unico que pensaba era en chicos, aun asi me parecia graciosa la manera de convencerme

-¿Tienen problemas?.-dijo alguien. Movi la cabeza un poco y vi que era un hombre vestido de militar era mayor y en su pecho tenia insignias y medallas. A su lado iba un chico moreno y alto aparentaba mi edad

Lysandro se le quedo mirando con mala cara, como Nana cuando se acerca a Snow el gato de Lila

-Es mi hija no quiere entrar.-le explico mi madre. El hombre sonrio y me dedico una mirada rapida. Me dio miedo

-¿Reprobada cierto?

Mi madre asintio y el hombre miro al chico

-Mi hijo tambien esta aqui contra su voluntad pero los chicos de hoy en dia necesitan disciplina.-y dicho eso le pregunto a mi madre si necesitaba ayuda para disciplinarme, ella asintio y supe lo que pasaria

El hombre se acerco a donde mi padre y Anne forcejeaban, ellos me soltaron el hombre me agarro de un pie y tiro de mi. Ni aunque tuviera musculos habria seguido abrazada al arbol cai sobre el humedo cesped y me ensucie la ropa

Lysandro corrio a ayudarme. Debia admitir que desde el incidente de Sparks **"****Que en paz descase" **se habia vuelto mas atento. Seguiamos peleando como perros y gatos pero despues se disculpaba y me regalaba galletas o un pastel de manzanas que robaba de la cocina

-¿Como le pudo hacer eso? se pudo haber lastimado.-exclamo Lysandro dirigiendose al hombre militar. El rio, su risa era tosta y desagradable

-Calma chico tu novia esta bien.-le dijo el

El chico moreno alzo la vista no me habia visto en todo el rato y tampoco lo hacia ahora. Miraba a Lysandro

-El no es mi novio.-dije. Colocandome de pie. me sacudi la ropa pero Lysandro me detuvo para sacudirla el. Tenia que sentirse muy culpable por la muerte de Sparks

-Entonces lo parece, miralo, esta sometido a ti.-Lysandro dejo de sacudirme en cuanto el hombre dijo eso. Se sonrojo e intento alejarse de mi pero dio un paso y se arrepintio

-Bueno gracias por su ayuda. Ya puede irse.-se apresuro en decir Anne. El instinto de madre la obligaba a defender a su hijo y ese hombre se estaba metiendo con Lysandro

-No se alarme solo bromeo.-el hombre se dio media vuelta y se acerco a su hijo.-Tu aprende o ya veras tu castigo.-el chico asintio sin mirarlo a los ojos bajando la mirada. Estaba rigido y su rostro era inexpresivo ya imaginaba el tipo de relacion de padre e hijo que tenian

El hombre se subio a un auto negro que estaba estacionado a unos metros de distancia del nuestro y se fue sin mirar atras

Yo me cruce de brazos, el chico no se movio de alli. Mis padres bajaron mis maletas y con la ayuda de Anne las entraron al campamento antes de que me arrepintiera. Hablarian con el encargado para asegurarse de que no me escapara

-Te enviare galletas para que no estes de mal humor.-Prometio Lysandro. Recien me daba cuenta que estas semanas serian el lapsus de tiempo mas largo en el que estariamos separados ya estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que sentia como la nostalgia se me incrustaba en el pecho. Pero el no tenia que saber que lo extrañaria. Yo lo odiaba

-Gracias.-le dije

El chico no paraba de mirarnos, me estaba poniendo nerviosa

Tenia unos ojos intensos que incluso en la distancia eran como rayos laser. Observaba cada movimiento que haciamos

-¡¿Cual es tu problema?!.-le grite cuando no lo soporte mas. Lysandro, Elizabeth y Lila se voltearon a mirarme y despues el chico

-¿Seguro que no son novios?.-inquirio. Las rodillas me temblaron con su pregunta, ¿Por que todo el mundo creia que eramos novios?

-No lo somos y nunca lo seremos.-sentencie. Me exasperaba este tema

Pero cometi un error. Mire a Lysandro para decirle que me apoyara, sin embargo, el miraba a otro lado mordiendose el labio inferior. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

-Brandy, eres muy cruel con Lysandro.-me dijo Lila

Entonces comprendi

Lysandro no queria quedar como un perdedor sin novia ante este chico

Era tan idiota

-¡Castiel, mi amor volviste!

Todos giramos para ver quien gritaba. Del campamento salio corriendo un chico alto, de cabello castaño con una enorme sonrisa, sin zapatos y con los labios abiertos. Cuando llego hasta nosotros abrazo efusivamente al chico con el que estaba discutiendo. Ellos si parecian novios

-Nathaniel, no sueltame.-se quejaba el que se suponia era Castiel

-No mi vida. Espere todo un año para volverte a ver.-le decia el otro, besandole el rostro

Trate de aguantar la risa pero no podia soportarlo mas. Rei como si el mundo se fuera acabar, si Lysandro no me hubiese sostenido estaria rodando en el suelo de la risa

-¿Quienes son ellos, mi amor?.-le pregunto el chico amoroso a Castiel

-No lo se, pero son novios

-¡No somos novios!.-exclame dejando de reir. Castiel sonreia queria verme enojada y lo estaba logrando

-¿En serio? Entonces es mi dia de suerte, encontre amante.-Nathaniel se acerco a nosotros y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba abrazando a Lysandro mientras le acariciaba los rizos

Y desde ese dia comenzo nuestra amistad

Lysandro se marcho con mis padres muy preocupados de mi bienestar, segun el habia insectos peligrosos por este bosque sin mencionar que era alergica a todo tipo de cosas. Nathaniel lo molesto diciendo que me encontraba en buenas manos junto a el y a Castiel

A la semana Lysandro volvio. Habia hablado con los encargados del campamento y consiguio entras gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones. Lo que resultaria una aventura en el bosque con dos nuevos amigos que hice por accidente sin la compañia de Lysandro, resulto ser siete semanas con un par de locos y un chico sobreprotector

Para horror de Lysandro habian solo diez chicas en un campamento con 500 chicos. Casi se desmayo cuando supo que los cuartos eran mixtos. Exigio dormir en la misma cabaña que yo donde por cosa del destino tambien dormian Castiel y Nathaniel

Una vez le hicimos una broma a costa de sus celos, me acoste en la misma cama que Castiel. Habiamos madrugado para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. Rasgamos la ropa y la dejamos tirada por cualquier lugar del piso, Nathaniel desordeno las sabanas de la cama mientras Castiel y yo nos despeinabamos y asi nos metimos en la misma cama y esperamos a que Lysandro despertara

Nunca olvidare ese grito

Desperto a todo el campamento

Primero comenzo a gritarnos, despues me regaño, luego se peleo con Castiel y finalmente se fue con Nathaniel. Ahi entendi que el plan no era para hacerlo enojar sino para que Nathaniel pudiera hacerlo su amante de una vez por todas

No recuerdo haber estudiado nada me la pasaba haciendo bromas con Nathaniel y nadando en el lago con Castiel. Cuando salieramos de aqui teniamos que juntarnos en el año eran demasiado divertidos como para dejarlos libres

Una noche en la que nos quedamos alrededor de la fogata un chico que dormia en la cabaña vecina a la nuestra saco unas botellas de su mochila

-¡Cerveza!.-exclamo. Nunca habia bebido antes y tampoco llamaba mi atencion. Todavia no puedo comprender que me impulso a tomar el primer trago

Ya era medianoche cuando nos habiamos acabado todas las botellas, Nathaniel le cantaba a Lysandro en el oido mientras Castiel y otros chicos bailaban a la luz del fuego

Yo no sentia mis pies era como flotar sobre las nubes. El mundo daba vueltas y todo parecia mas brillante a pesar de que el sol se habia escondido hace mucho tiempo

Me sente en el tronco en el que estaban los chicos, me acerque a Lysandro y pegue mi nariz a su cuello

-¿Que estas haciendo, Brandy?.-pregunto cuando sintio mi respiracion

No sabia la respuesta solo sentia la necesitad de colocar mi nariz en su cuello ¿Tan dificil era expresar eso?

-Te estoy olfateando.-le dije. Ahora el recuerdo de esa noche era vergonzoso nosotros ebrios eramos una amenaza para la humanidad

-Uhh la pareja quiere estar sola despues vuelvo Lyss.-replico Nathaniel con los ojos desorbitados. Se levanto a duras penas y se fue hacia Castiel, saltando y gritando que era el rey del mundo

-Aqui te espero, Boo Cat.-estalle en carcajadas al oir el apodo de Nathaniel

Despues de eso volvi a oler su cuello pase mi mano por sus rizos y me converti en la chica mas cariñosa del mundo

-Lysandro te quiero mucho ¿Si? Tambien quiere a ese tronco, a ese arbol, a la fogata, a Nathaniel, a Castiel

-No, a Catiel no.-su aleinto apestaba alcohol pero no me importaba queria seguir a su lado

-¿Por que no? Es nuestro amigo

-El se acosto contigo.-hizo una mueca con la boca y junto a la cejas para dar el aspecto que estaba enojado. Yo lo veia mas tierno que temible

-No fue verdad era una broma soy virgen lo juro.-hice una cruz con mi dedo sobre mi pecho y le sonrei tontamente

-Bien quiero que sigas asi cuando nos casemos

Rei otra vez, recoste mi cabeza en su hombro y lo tome de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?.-le pregunte. Era muy tierno

-Se supone que yo tengo que hacer la pregunta

-Ok, entonces de nuevo

Hizo que me pusiera de pie mientras llamaba a todo el mundo, los demas se acercaron aun cantando

Lysandro corto una flor silvestre que crecia debajo del tronco en el que estuvimos sentados se arrodillo frente a mi y me miro a los ojos

-Brandy Albot desde el primer dia en que te vi me enamore de ti me ponia nervioso estar a tu lado y me sentia feliz con solo escuchar tu voz, por eso ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?.-todos comenzaron a gritar me decian que dijera que si y otros que no

Estaba tan ebria que preferi seguirle el juego, porque despues de todo yo se lo habia preguntado primero -aunque por una confusion-

-Si quiero.-Nathaniel fue el primero en aplaudir. Nos abrazo y nos dijo que estabamos grandes, que ya no eramos sus bebes que el crio con tanto esmero por los cuales se sacrifico por educarlos. Castiel me tomo en brazos y giro hasta marearme mas de lo que ya estaba

-¡Celebremos la boda!.-escuche que dijo alguien pero no podia distinguir si era conocido o no. Esa noche todos eramos amigos

Castiel se ofrecio como sacerdote dio un discurso sobre lo problematica que fue la relacion entre harry y y, que habiamos que tenido que casarnos porque yo estaba embarazada y un monton de estupideces mas

-Lysandro Styles ¿Aceptas a Brandy como tu esposa para comprarle galletas, regalarle chocolates y jugar con su perro cuando ella este durmiendo?

-Si acepto

Me tambalee un poco y senti que mi estomago se revolvia. La boca se me puso acida y la garganta comenzo arder

-Brandy Albot ¿Aceptas a Lysandro como tu esposo para apoyar su equipo de futbol favorito junto a el despertarlo con el desayuno echo y darle la mejor luna de miel de la historia?

-Si acepto.-y despues de eso, simplemente vomite

El ultimo dia de la escuela de verano nos dieron la lista de nuestro desempeño. Pase gracias a la ayuda de Lysandro, me dio todas las respuestas de los ejercicios para compensar la verguenza que sentia por haberse emborrachado. Yo tambien me sentia mal por eso, Nathaniel y yo fuimos los unicos en recordar lo que sucedio esa noche. O lo que paso la mitad de ella, ya que despues de que vomite perdi la consciencia

Intercambiamos los numeros con Nathaniel y Castiel y prometimos volver el año siguiente para hacer mas locuras. Mis padres atribuyeron mi decision de regresar como un avance en mi alergia contra los numeros. Nunca supieron que aqui bebi por primera vez

En cuanto a Lysandro era mejor que el nunca supiera que estabamos casados. Aunque fuera de mentira


	8. Si o Si

Marry Me

Capitulo 7

El sol invernal me molestaba habian corrido las cortinas de mi habitacion y eso logro despertarme. Estaba tan frio que ni la luz me convencio para salir de mi cama estaba comoda en las tibias sabanas y la esponjosa almohada que mama me habia comprado la semana pasada

Era una paz, una tranquilidad amortiguadora

Hasta que Lila entro corriendo y se puso a saltar sobre mi cama

-¡Es el dia, es el dia!.-gritaba. se tiro encima de mi y me destapo. Busque las mantas con mi mano pero las habia apartado hasta dejarlas al borde de la cama. Genial, ahora debia levantarme

-¿De que estas hablando, enana?.-le pregunte irritada. Los ojos verdes de Lila brillaban de excitacion algo la tenia muy emocionada. Algo que yo no podia recordar

-¡Es el dia!.-le tire del cabello y la bote al suelo. Se quejo un buen rato hasta que al fin se quedo callada

-Ahora que estas mas calmada y no estas aplastandome me diras que bendito dia estas hablando

-¡Es el cumpleaños de Lysandro!.-exclamo

Claro era el cumpleaños de Rizos. Lo habia olvidado por completo. O al menos eso intente

-¿Y por eso me despiertas?.-le gruñi. Lila ya tenia catorce años y aun seguia siendo bastante infantil. Anne cuidaba de ella como si fuera su hija, Como Gemma se habia marchado ya hace algunos años a Londres para estudiar, consolaba su tristeza en velar por la felicidad de Lila. De cierta manera eso me gustaba ni Anne ni Lila sufrian se tenian la una a la otra cuando mas necesitaban

-Si es que ya es un adulto ¡Ahora es un hombre!.-grito otra vez. Iba a dejarme sorda antes de que yo cumpliera los 18

-¿Y que se supone que era antes?.-ambas miramos a la puerta, donde Lysandro se apoyaba en el lumbral con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Iba en pijama al igual que Lila, tenia el cabello despeinado y se notaba de lejos que recien habia despertado

-Eras un hada.-le dedique una sonrisa burlona y el me devolvio una mirada asesina. Tuve una larga discusion con el despues de que me regalara a Nana, le explique que todos esos años creia que el hada de las galletas me las dejaba frente a mi puerta cada vez que me sentia mal. Le dije que era un acto muy dulce de su parte, pero que no lo hiciera mas hasta que se me pasara el enojo por lo de Sparks, que si quera mi perdon unas simples galletas no bastarian. No rechisto y me hizo caso como todas las cosas que le pedi despues de ese dia

-Lo importante es que ahora soy un hombre

-Y mi chofer.-agregue rapidamente. Lila estallo en carcajadas

Cuando Lysandro fue a dar su examen para conducir, se puso tan nervioso que termino por atropellar a las ancianas de maniqui que colocaban en la pista, pincho un neumatico y vivio su primer choque en el que destrozo toda la parte delantera del auto. Seguia siendo el mismo desastre como conductor que a los quince años

El auto que papa le regalo para sus 16 seguiria estacionado en el porche una temporada mas

-Al menos tengo auto.-me dijo. Entro a mi habitacion y se sento sobre la cama.-Y un pijama decente

Observe mi pijama, un pantalon y una camisa con dibujos de vaca. Por las noches hacia frio y en las tiendas no vendian nada mas normal que esto. Era mejor que el pijama de Barbie

-Pero yo tengo licencia.-duro golpe para Styles. Pude ver como se e distorcionaba la sonrisa socarrona que se habia formado en su rostro.-Ahora Lila largo de mi cuarto...tu Rizos quedate

Holly se quejo mientras salia, todos los años le hacia lo mismo ela me despertaba para el cumpleaños de Lysandro, el llegaba y yo la echaba

-¿Cual es mi regalo este año?.-me pregunto. Era la misma rutina año tras año, pero como a Lysandro no parecia molestarle ni aburrirle yo continuaba haciendolo

-Como ahora eres un **"Hombre"**.-puse enfasis en la ultima palabra para que notara el sarcasmo.-mi regalo sera algo que te dara mas responsabilidades

-Y el hecho que trabaje en una pastaleria todas las tardes, que este por graduarme y por conseguir una beca en una de las mejores universidades de Canterbury no tiene nada de importante.-me replico. Lo hice callar con un golpe en la cabeza, odiaba cuando se ponia asi. Solo tenia que recibir el regalo y ya

-Si no quieres mi regalo, esta bien. Se lo puedo dar a Lila

-Es broma, quiero ver que me daras.-me dijo en tono de disculpa. Me habia tomado de la mano, acariciando mis dedos. Era una mania que tenia, cada vez que se sentia culpable o me hacia enojar, me agarraba la mano y me provocaba cosquillas con su suave roce. A veces fingia que era molesto que lo hiciera, pero la mayoria de estas lo dejaba, era agradable

-Si me sueltas podre entregartelo.-le dije. El aparto su mano y me dejo ir hasta mi armario

Era cruel esconderlo alli, pero si lo sacaba Lysandro lo hubiera encontrado

Saque una caja roa con puntos verdes y con un enorme lazo dorado en la tapa. A los lados tenia algunos agujeros para que no se muriera asfixiado el regalo

-¡Taran!.-exclame. Entregandole la caja

-Es hermoso.-susurro. Lo saco de la caja y lo sostuvo con una mano, era tan pequeño y adorable que nadie se resistia a su encanto.-¿Como se llama?

-Es tu gato, tu decides.-Lysandro miro al gato y le acaricio con el pulgar la cabeza. Era diminuto e indefenso, de un gris peculiar con lineas atigradas

-Podria llamarlo "Jenna"

-Pelusa.-casi grite. Lysandro me miro divertido y acaricio detras de las orejas del gato

-Gracias, es hermoso.-me dijo. Me beso en la mejilla y me paso el brazo libre sobre los hombros

-Bueno aprovecha que hoy es tregua porque ya veras mañana si te pones asi de sentimental conmigo.-el rio mas fuerte y asusto un poco al gatito

Era una tradicion entre los dos cada año, en nuestro cumpleaños, habria una tregua. No podriamos discutir, ni pelearnos, ni siquiera insultarnos. Si estaba permitido bromear, pero no enojarnos

Lysandro aprovecha esta oportunidad al maximo, se ponia muy cariñoso y empalagoso. Casi romantico. No era que estuviera mal lo que hacia, pero preferia que los demas no lo viesen cuando se ponia en ese plan

Lysandro se acosto en mi cama y comenzo a jugar con Pelusa, a penas se movia el gato, pero a Lysandro no le importaba. Lo trataba como un bebe

Busque algo de ropa para cambiarme este horrible pijama. Lysandro me siguio con la mirada hasta que me encerre en el baño para darme una ducha y vestirme

Desde la borrachera que tuvimos en la escuela de verano, Lysandro empezo a tomarse algunas confianzas. Fue de a poco, sin darme cuenta hasta que termine por acostumbrarme. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que entrase a mi habitacion como si fuera la suya y se quedara todo el tiempo que quisiera haciendo cualquier cosa. Al principio me parecio impertinente, inaceptable. Despues me chantajeo con que podia ayudarme con las tareas atrasadas y asi mi cuarto se convirtio en su cuarto

Sali de la tina con el cabello estilando, me puse la bata y abri un poco la puerta para ver si Lysandro seguia alli

-Psst, pone la calefaccion, se me congela el trasero aca adentro.-le die

-No tenias que ser tan explicita

-Menos bla bla y mas accion, muevete.-dejo al gato recostado sobre mi almohada y fue hasta el pasillo donde estaba el control de la calefaccion. Se activaba a las ocho de la mañana, pero desde hace una semana que se habia averiado y habia que encenderlo manualmente

A los cinco minutos senti como la temperatura del ambiente cambiaba a una mas calida, me relaje y cerre la puerta para poder vestirme

Este año no harian nada espectacular para el cumpleaños de Lysandro, una pequeña cena y listo. Por lo tanto, me vesti con la misma ropa de todos los dias unos jeans, botas para la nieve, chalecos y un abrigo. Lo importante era no conseguir un resfriado

-Al fin sales, Asesino se estaba aburriendo.-me dijo Lysandro cuando sali del baño

-¿Asesino?.-inquiri

-Si crei que asesino era mas apropiado que pelusa.-le lance la bata mojada en la cabeza y me tire arriba de el con un salto

-Sera mejor que lo cambies o sufriras las consecuencias.-le amenace

-¡TREGUA!.-grito y me calme. Odiaba que sacara la tregua entre medio

Me sente a su lado y jugamos toda la mañana con pelusa hasta que nos llamaron para desayunar

Lysandro no se habia vestid, asi que cuando bajo en pijama y se encontro con que su clase estaba alli, casi se desmayo

Tenian globos y serpentinas en la entrada del comedor, con una torre de regalos en un rincon

Atras de los amigos de Lysandro, vi a Nina, Rosalya y Iris junto a Mike. Corri abrazarlos antes de que Lysandro se llevara su atencion

-Esto de que el cumpleaños de Lysandro haya caido un sabado resulto divertido.-me dijo Nina. Su cabello ondulado le caia por la espalda y con cada movimiento que hacia estos se desplegaban como los rayos del sol

-No esta mal al menos no tengo que cargar con los regalos que le dan las chicas en la escuela.-le dije

El año pasado, un total de 47 chicas le regalaron algo a Lysandro. Eran de distintas edades, desde niñas de diez años hasta chicas de dieciocho años, y la pobre persona que tuvo que cargar con la mitad de esos regalos fui yo. Algunos fueron ridiculos, como un peine para rizos, otros mas practicos, calcetines, camisas, etc. Pero otros eran simplemente encantadores, como un retrato de Lysandro hecho con lapicera negra o una coleccion de pulseras. Sin embargo, hubo uno que apesar de negarme, Lysandro me lo dio. Le dije que estaba mal regalar algo que otra persona te daba, pero dijo que nadie lo sabria. Eran dos libros viejos, desgastados pero aun asi perfectos. no era de Alicia en el Pais de las maravillas y el otro Peter Pan. Salte, grite y lo abrace de la emocion cuando me lo dio, despues de que mis padres botaran a la basura todas mis cosas, no me habian comprado nada mas con respecto a Peter Pan por el miedo a que sucediera de nuevo

-¿Que le regalaste? Un beso tal vez.-y ahi estaba Mike con sus insinuaciones. Nina y Rosa al menos ya sabian que entre Lysandro y yo no pasaria nada -nada mas de lo que ya haya pasado-, y comprendieron que no era divertido molestarme cuenado empece a emparejarlas con Nathaniel y Castiel una vez que vinieron a visitarme. Quedaron enganchadas con ellos, los miraban y conversaban sin acordarse de mi. A Lysandro no le agrado mucho esa visita, aun se sentia amenazado por Castiel y Nathaniel no dejaba de tratarlo como si fuera su novio

-¡Los regalos!.-exclamo alguien

Nos volteamos a mirar a los demas, quienes le entregaban cajas de todos los colores a Lysandro

Entre la multitud pude ver a Sandy Dale, la muy vivora convencio a Lysandro y se hicieron amigos. No dije nada al respecto, si el queria tener esa clase de amistades yo no era quien para detenerlo. Aunque seguia sin gustarme la idea de que esa tonta pisara el suelo de mi casa. Mientras antes se fuera, mejor

-¡Es un... Gorro!.-gritaron a coro cuando Lysandro rasgo la envoltura. Se lo coloco enseguida y continuo abriendo regalos

-¡Ahora el mio!.-dijo Sandy de repente. Me molesta tan solo escucharla, incluso saber que teniamos el mismo color de cabello. Me lo teñiria si era necesario para que asi tal vez me agradace un poco mas

Sandy le entrego una pequeña caja plateada, Lysandro la destapo y como si nada los colores comenzaron a concentrarse en sus mejillas. De pronto, toda su cara estaba roja, incluso su cuello

-Gra...gracias, Sandy.-le dijo con dificultad

A todos nos entro la curiosidad. Nos acercamos hasta rodearlo, impacientes por saber que le habia dado

-¿Que es, Lysandro?.-pregunto Kentin, me habia dado de cuenta de que estaba aqui. Aunque era obvio que vendria al cumpleaños de su mejor amigo

-Algo, pero no puedo mostrarselos.-nos dijo, aun con la cara encendida

-No seas asi, Rizos.-le dije, y haciendo uso de nuestra confianza y de la tregua le quite de las manos la caja y vi lo que habia adentro

Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando me arrepenti

-¿Como se te ocurre, Sandy?.-le grite cuando sali de la impresion

Ella rio y se encogio de hombros, no le importo la verguenza que sentia Lysandro en esos momentos

-Ya esta grande, ¿No? En algun momento tendra que ocurrir, si es que ya no sucedio. Y estar seguros nunca esta de mas.-dijo con un divertido deje en la voz

Eran condones, una caja llena de condones

Esa chica estaba loca

Me adelante un paso para golpearla, pero Kentin me sujeto del brazo y me detuve

-No vale la pena, Brandy.-me susurro al oido. Me tranquilice mientras abrian el resto de los regalos, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sandy

Cuando al fin se marcharon, mis amigos me prometieron volver mañana para ir al parque de diversiones, llegarian Nathaniel y Castiel para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lysandro y asi tendriamos un dia de diversion

-Si yo fuera tu, no hablaria nunca mas en mi vida con Sandy.-regañe a Lysandro mientras nos sentabamos en el comedor. La mesa ya estaba servida, habia cafe, chocolate caliente, galletas, pasteles tostadas

Comimos en silencio hasta que Lysandro hablo

-En realidad yo le pedi eso.-escupi todo el chocolate que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa

¿Que el habia echo que?

-¿Ah?

-Bueno los necesitare ¿No?.-me dijo como si nada. Yo estaba ahogandome con el propio aire que respiraba

-Asi que el pequeño Lyss es un pervertido.-le dije mas como un reproche que como una broma

Me acaricio otra vez la mano, pero la aparte antes de que surgiera su efecto. Me miro sorprendido, estaba rompiendo la tregua y no me importaba, no podia hablar de esas cosas como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo - en realidad lo era pero tampoco queria darle la razon-

-No se porque te pones asi, solo son condones, nada del otro mundo.-me respondio. Controle las ganas de zarandearlo, no me incomodaba que me hablara de esas cosas, ya estabamos grandes. Lo que en realidad me enojaba era el echo de que se los habia pedido a Sandy

-De todas formas no haz estado con una chica desde los quince, y eso que fue tu primera novia ¿Para que los necesitas ahora, pequeño pervertido?

-Los guardo para una chica especial, pronto estaremos juntos y quiero estar preparados.-y ahi fue cuando los celos aparecieron

Odiaba admitir que aun sentia cosas por Lysandro. Era estupido porque el unico trato que teniamos era el de hermanos, eso pareciamos. Sin embargo, esa oleada de rabia que se acumulaba en mi pecho no era causalidad, el solo imaginar que Lysandro pensaba en acostarse con otra persona me revolvia el estomago y me quitaba el apetito

-Eres repugnante.-le brame y me levante furiosa. Deje la comida a medio comer, pero no me importaba, Lysandro habia hecho que todo me supiera asqueroso

-¿Que dije ahora?.-escuche que decia

Me encerre en mi cuarto y no sali de alli hasta que Anne toco mi puerta para decirme que la abuela habia llegado. Demore en bajar porque cepille mi cabello, la abuela siempre me decia que parecia un nido de parajos

Abajo todos conversaban al rededor de la chimenea, habiamos dejado las luces de navidad puestas e iluminaban la estancia de modo que se viera magica. Ignore olimpicamentea Lysandro y me sente al lado de la abuela. Le di un abrazo enorme y me comi las galletas que me trajo

A la hora del almuerzo llego Gemma, venia con una maleta ya que se quedaria todo el fin de semana, Anne no paraba de sonreir y de abrazarla

El dia transcurrio tranquilo desde que los amigos de Lysandro se marcharon. Por la tarde aparecieron los abuelos de Lysandro y con eso las visitas estaban completas, solo faltaba la cena que tenian preparada para la noche y al fin acabaria la tregua. Las ganas que tenia de gritarle a Lysandro eran incontrolables

Fui lo mas educada posible con todos, evitando dirigirle la palabra a Lysandro. La abuela se dio cuenta y me pregunto el porque estaba asi

-Porque es un idiota.-le conteste

-No deberian estar enoados, en especial hoy.-quise decirle el verdadero motivo de mi enojo a la abuela, pero si se lo revelaba seguro le daba un infarto.-El se disculpara tenlo por hecho. No resiste mas de dos horas sin escuchar tu voz

Quise saber que tan cursi sonaba eso, pero era verdad. Lysandro siempre se disculpaba antes de que yo lo hiciera

-Esta bien, ahi vere si lo perdono.-sin embargo no lo hizo

Nos llamaron para cenar y Rizos no me habia hablado, ni siquiera me miro o se acerco. Como cuando eramos niños y nos ignorabamos el uno al otro. Pero si el creia que caeria en su trampa, estaba equivocado. Conocia su plan, hacerme sentir tan culpable que yo correria hasta sus brazos para pedirle perdon, lo que el no sabia era que yo no me humillaria

Mama nos habia comprado unos vestidos para la cena, considerando que hacia un frio de los mil demonios, no me parecio apropiado. Mas tuve que usarlo o de lo contrario me dejarian sin cenar

Era un vestido violeta, con un tul gigante y esponjoso y un leve escote en la espalda. Era la replica exacta del vestido que use la primera vez que vi a Lysandro, nada raro si me pongo a pensar que mama quiere tanto o incluso mas a Lysandro que a mi. Lo mas probable es que quiera recordar esa noche en que llegaron a nuestras vidas

La mesa del comedor estaba esplendida, un pastel de chocolate con crema de tres pisos decoraba el centro de esta, habia platos con pollo asado, papas doradas, langosta hervida, pato a la naranja y caldo de crema de verduras

Cuando entre al comedor mis sospechas se hicieron ciertas, Elizabeth y Lila estaban vestidas igual que yo, aunque sus vestidos eran menos llamativos que el mio

-Brandy, cariño, te ves preciosa.-exclamo la abuela cuando me vio. Los abuelos de Lysandro me dijeron algo similar, no hice ningun comentario al respecto, odiaba este vestido tanto como la conversacion que tuvimos Lysandro y yo en el desayuno

Cuando estabamos por sentarnos, Lysandro bajo

Quede sin aliento al verlo, vestia un traje negro y un gracioso corbatin en el cuello de la camisa. Parecia tonta mirandolo

-Parece que eltraje te queda bien, Lysandro. Brandy no deja de mirarte.-dijo mi madre. Reaccione de inmediato y aparte la vista. Podia sentir la intensa mirada de Lysandro sobre mi, el vestido hacia su parte tambien con lo horroso que debia parecer

-Ahora que Lysandro es un hombre, al fin nos dira que va a estudiar. Sabemos que postulo para la universidad, pero no nos ha dado otra pista.-dijo mi padre mientras bebia su vino. Ya habiamos terminado el platillo principal e ibamos por el postre

-Es una sorpresa.-dijo el. Tambien bebia vino y los efectos parecian pronto hacerse notar. Lysandro ebrio era un peligro para la raza humana

-Bueno, mientras no desperdicies esa cabeza, te apoyaremos en todas las decisiones que tomes.-dijo el abuelo de Lysandro

Cantamos el feliz cumpleaños y servimos el pastel que estaba delicioso. Cuando acabamos de comer, mi padre se puso de pie con una copa en la mano para hacer un brindis

-Lysandro eres el unico hombre de esta casa, despues de mi. Es un orgullo a verte visto crecer y que estes por cumplir todos tus objetivos. Eres como el hijo que nunca tuvimos, nosotros.-dijo. Dandole la mano a mi madre.-amamos a nuestras hijas, pero tu ya tienes un lugar especial en nuestros corazones. Es un honor verte ahora y saber que seras un hombre de bien

De repente la abuela comenzo a soltar unas lagrimas rebeldes que ella se empaño en secar con una servilleta, mama y Elizabeth sonrieron como nunca y Anne estaba a punto de echarse a llorar

-Y por todo el cariño que te tenemos, Lysandro.-continuo mi padre, radiante en su traje negro que fue especialmente hecho para la ocacion.-Queremos que formes oficialmente parte de esta familia. Asi que este es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, la mano de nuestra querida hija, Brandy

Anne no se resistio y dejo soltar unas lagrimas rebeldes, mama dio un grito de alegria de tal magnitud que dejo sordo al grito de sorpresa que di yo

¿Yo que? ¿Comprometida? ¿Con Lysandro? ¿Con Rizos, Con Lyss? ¿Con el chico que me crie, que creci y que odio?

Tenian que estar bromeando, ¡Esto tenia que ser una maldita broma!

Yo no me podia casar, aun no cumplia la mayoria de edad. Ademas me quedaba un año de escuela todavia -debido a que repeti un año-, no iria con un anillo de casada a clases. Ni siquiera sabia si eso era legal

-¿Estan locos o que?.-le grite cuando dejaron de celebrar. Todos voltearon a mirarme, debia tener la cara deformada por la ira y la sorpresa.-Ustedes no pueden regalarme como si fuera un objeto, soy una persona, un ser humano, no un estupido ganado que se puede dar al mejor postor

Descargue toda mi ira en cada palabra, como si fuera veneno. La fiesta habia terminado, esto teniamos que discutirlo ahora mismo

-¡Brandy no tienes ningun derecho de hablarnos asi!.-mama tambien estaba enojada, la unica vez que me habia peleado con ellos fue cuando Lysandro atropello a Sparks

-¡Claro que lo tengo o acaso se olvidan que yo tambien pienso! ¡No soy tan estupida como todos creen!.-le grite de vuelta

-¡Basta yo hablare con Brandy!.-todo miraron a Lysandro que se habia levantado y se acercaba a mi. Me agarro con fuerza de un brazo y me arrastro hasta otra habitacion. Ni siquiera me habia dado que nos dirigiamos a la cocina

Lysandro echo a todos los cocineros y nos dejaron solos. No podia mirarlo, si lo hacia lo golpearia

-Brandy mirame a los ojos, necesito que lo hagas para que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.-me afirmo con los hombros de modo que no pudiera escapar. Levante con lentitud mi cabeza controlandome para no matarlo

-Dilo rapido antes de que te asesine

Respiro hondo y antes de abrir la boca para decir algo, me beso

Me pillo desprevenida no pude hacer nada para negarme, ya que aun me tenia sujeta de los hombros

Cuando se separo, no podia parpadear ni cerrar los ojos, Lysandro se relamio los labios y volvio a hablar

-Brandy esto es importante y necesito que pongas mucha atencion. Yo te amo, siempre lo he echo desde el primer momento que te vi cuando tenia ocho años. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que fue verte y tenerte cerca todos estos años sin poder decirtelo? Sabia que tu me odiabas me lo dejabas claro todos los dias. Intente ser distante, olvidarte pero no pude. Te amo demasiado como para sacarte de mi mente con facilidad

Las palabras de Lysandro entraban y salian por mis oidos solo algunas frases vagas se quedaban en mi cabeza, resonando y creciendo hasta confundirme

Lysandro me amaba

De pronto su tacto comenzo a quemarme. No podia seguir estando a su lado, no podia pensar con claridad en todas las cosas, los recuerdos, las risas y los enojos que vivimos juntos en esta misma casa, se revolvieron frente a mis ojos. Podia ver a un Lysandro de ocho años con los ojos llorosos, a un Lysandro disfrazado de romeo, a otro ebrio en medio del siempre estuvo ahi cuidandome y dispuesto hacer todo lo que yo le pidiera y solo por el echo de que me amaba

El juego de celos con Mike ahora me parecia una tortura cuanto habria sufrido cuando se lo dijimos. Y cuando nos besamos en la audicion, tal vez al principio fue falso pero despues lo sentimos y nos gusto

-Lysandro, sueltame.-le dije en un intento por controlar mi voz. Casi no salio, fue como un susurro

-¡No, aun no termino!.-me grito. Me obligo a observarlo de nuevo, a no apartar la mirada de sus ojos cristalinos

-Lysandro, por favor...

-¡Escuchame! Si quieres puedes golpearme, puedes gritarme o amenarzarme de muerte, pero primero tienes que escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte.-asenti con la cabeza, segura de que si volvia a sacar la voz, romperia a llorar.-Cuando cumpli 16 tu padre me regalo ese autro. Le dije que no lo queria, que lo que de verdad deseaba estaba fuera de mi alcance, entonces le dije que te amaba mas que mi propia vida.-dejo libres mis hombros, pero afirmo mi rostro y lo acerco al suyo, casi rozando nuestros labios.-Le pedi tu mano cuando tenia 16 ¿Puedes creer eso? Tan joven y ya saber con quien queria pasar el resto de mi vida.-me volvio a besar mientras reunia el valor para seguir hablando, yo no hice nada salvo aceptar el beso. De todas formas estaba demasiado conmocionada como para reaccionar de otra manera.-Odio hacer esto pero tu seras mi esposa quieras o no quieras al final te enamorare quiero que me ames de la misma forma que yo a ti. Quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero besarte por el resto de mi vida, poder mirarte cada mañana cuando despiertes. Tal vez en este preciso momento solo pienses en todas las formas existentes de asesinar a una persona, pero quiero que imagines una vida juntos

Cerre los ojos, pero no imagine lo que el me pidio. No podia, las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rapido como para pensar

-¿Ya acabaste?.-le pregunte con que el me amara pero esa no era una razon justificada para casarme con el. Iba a obligarme, eso no es amor

-Casi

-Que pena porque yo si.-con todas mis fuerzas me solte de su agarre, le di la espalda y sali corriendo a mi habitacion

Fuera de la cocina, todos estaban reunidos con la preocupacion en el rostro. Cuando me vieron salir, escuche alguna de sus exclamaciones

-¡Brandy ven aqui tenemos que hablar!.-me grito mi madre

-¡Por favor, Brandy!.-dijo mi padre. Pero no hice les caso

Corri hasta encerrarme y dejar a todo el mundo fuera de mi vida. No queria oir mas, la voz de Lysandro retumbaba en mis oidos

_**"Yo te amo"**_

¿Por que no podia dejar de pensar en eso?

Todos los sentimientos reprimidos amenazaban por salir. Si era verdad me gustaba Lysandro pero no como para casarme con el. ¿Que tenia en la cabeza?

Entonces recorde nuestra boda de mentiras que tuvimos en el bosque, dicen por ahi que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

¿Que se suponia que debia hacer ahora? Lysandro estaba dispuesto hacer a hasta lo imposible por convertirme en su esposa y el que yo no quisiera no era un obstaculo para el. Porque al final el siempre conseguia todo lo que se planeaba

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, pero no la abri. Me tape entera con la manta de mi cama y me oculte debajo de esta

-Brandy, ¿Quieres hablar?.-era Lila. se sento a mi lado y descubrio mi cabeza.-¿Necesitas un abrazo?

Asenti y se colo dentro de la cama. Acaricio mi cabello hasta que me quede dormida, era increible que una niña cuatro años menor me consolara

Cuando desperte, las cortinas estaban cerradas y seguia siendo de noche. Lila dormia a mi lado como una princesa, no quise molestarla asi que me levante lo mas precavida posible

No habia llorado, era un verdadero logro para mi

Me quite el vestido y me puse mi pijama de vaquitas para volver a acostarme. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba helado, la calefaccion se habia apagado otra vez

No tenia intencion de salir, podia dormir asi, pero Lila no o se enfermaria. Abri la puerta para encender el sistema, cuando vi una canasta llena de galletas frente a esta. No resultaria esta vez era peor que cuando murio Sparks

La patee estrellandola contra la pared de al frente, las galletas se desparramaron por el suelo dejando todo sucio

Pero entre medio de ellas una cajita de terciopelo azul salio con una nota asi que la recogi y la lei

_**"¿Te quieres casar conmigo? **_

_**Si o Si"  
**_

Abri la cajita y adentro descansaba un anillo de compromiso

Luche contra las lagrimas... Si o Si

Lysandro salio de su escondite, el mismo florero de todos estos años. Aun vestia el traje aunque ahora no se veia tan radiante como en la cena

-¿Que dices?.-me pregunto con la voz ronca, con miedo de mi respuesta

No tenia otra opcion, el me dijo que haria todo lo necesario para que fuera su esposa asi que no habian muchas alternativas

-Si.-le dije.-Ahora enciende la calefaccion o Lila morira congelada

El asintio y fue hasta el comando de sistema la activo y en seguida el calor volvio al lugar

-Listo ¿Alguna otra cosa?.-inquirio cuando regreso a mi lado

-No.-le respondi cortante.-Buenas noches

Y antes de que me dijera otra cosa, cerre la puerta tras mi espalda y me eche a llorar

Ahora estaba comprometida y la idea no era muy sadisfactoria


	9. La Decision

Marry Me

Capitulo 9

-Brandy, despierta.-abri los ojos con lentitud, como si la poca luz que habia en mi habitacion me hiciera daño. Lila estaba a mi lado apartando algunos mechones de cabello de mi rostro, se veia preocupada. Recorde la emocion con la que me desperto ayer y de inmediato senti una punzada en mi pecho

Ahora estaba comprometida

Aun no me colocaba el anillo de compromiso, pero podia sentir un peso de mas en el dedo en el que estaria. Me sente y le dedique una mirada tranquilizadora a Lila, ella no debia saber sobre esto, tenia que creer que me casaria con Lysandro por amor

-¿Que pasa, enana?.-le pregunte sonriendo. Esto me estaba destrozando

-Son las dos de la tarde..-me dijo, mordiendose el labio

Habia olvidado que hoy saldria con los demas al parque de diversiones. Me puse de pie y me di de cuenta que Lila ya estaba vestida. Me dejo a solas para que pudiera cambiarme, aunque su presencia no me molestaba ni avergonzaba

Cuando acabe de abrocharme el ultimo boton de mi abrigo, mire con odio la cajita donde descansaba el anillo de compromiso. Estaba en mi escritorio y parecia estar iluminado por el cielo. La abri y sin pensarlo dos veces para no arrepentirme, me coloque el anillo. Lo contemple unos minutos hasta que Lila todo la puerta para avisarme que mis amigos me esperaban abajo listos para irse

Mis amigos. ¿Como reaccionarias ante la noticia? ¿Que pensarian de Lysandro si conocieran la verdad?

Comence a sentir lastima de mi misma, me habia rendido ante el matrimonio incluso antes de luchar. ¿Tan debil me consideraba Lysandro?

Una nueva oleada de ira arranco un gruñido de la garganta

No. No le haria las cosas tan faciles. Si queria casarse conmigo no opondria resistencia, pero no por eso me convertiria en la esposa perfecta

-Ya voy.-le grite a Lila

Yo no acostumbraba a llevar maquillaje, aunque tenia algunas cosas que me regalaban. Me arregle lo mas que pude y peine mi cabello hasta que quedo completamente liso. Era desagradable ver mi reflejo en el espejo y no reconocerme, pero si Lysandro queria guerra, eso obtendria

-¡Ya estoy aqui!.-exclame con una falsa sonrisa cuando baje las escaleras. Nina e Iris me abrazaron al mismo tiempo para saludarme y me regañaron por quedarme dormida

-Eres una holgazana.-me dijo Nina. Las tres reimos y entonces, los vi

Salian de la cocina, cada uno con un trozo de pastel de cumpleaños de anoche en las manos. Nathaniel la mitad del rostro cubierto de chocolate e intentaba manchar a Castiel, quien se alejaba lo mas que podia de las manos sucias de Nathaniel

-¡Tinker!.-grito Nathaniel en cuanto me vio y corrio a darme un gran abrazo. Esta vez la felicidad fue verdadera, dos de los tres que consideraba mis mejores amigos estaban a mi lado en ese momento y eso era justo lo que necesitaba para reunir fuerza para enfrentarme a Lysandro

-Mira que bonita estas, seguro a que ya tienes novio.-dijo Nathaniel

-No la acoses tanto.-me defendio Castiel. Me abrazo de la cintura y me dedico una ancha sonrisa que me calmo, al menos mis amigos me apoyaban

Note la mirada de Iris sobre nosotros e intente despegarme de Castiel, yo sabia que a mi amiga le gustaba y no queria problemas con ella tambien

-Aparta tus manos de Brandy.-escuche de pronto. Los cinco miramos a la misma direccion y vimos que Lysandro venia hacia nosotros. Se me heló la sangre cuando cruzamos miramos y el me sonrio

Castiel me solto y murmuro algo como **"Celos"**. El no sabia a que grado seguramente tenia la razon

-¡Lyss, mi amado Lyss, he vuelto!.-Nathaniel salto a los brazos de Lysandro e hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo por el impulso. Me rei junto con los demas, por un segundo las cosas habian vuelto a ser lo de antes: relajas y llenas de bromas. Pero muy en el fondo sabia que no volveria a serlo jamas, ni siquiera habia empezado a procesar las palabras de Lysandro todavia

**"Yo te amo"**. Con solo recordarlas un millon de emociones se acumulaban en mi pecho y subian hasta atorarse en mi garganta, que no les cedia el paso para evitar que me pusiera a gritar alli mismo

-Adivina... He comprado ropa nueva que quiero para ti... Solo.-fui la primera en reirme de la insinuacion de Nathaniel. Habia que alivianar el ambiente ¿No?

-¿Donde estan Rosalya y Mike?.-les pregunte cuando se pusieron de pie

-Rosalya viene en camino, Mike dijo que nos esperaría en el parque. Y Kentin tambien viene, pero lo recogeremos cuando nos pongamos en marcha.-me informo Iris. Asentí con la cabeza y espere a que agregara algo mas, pero como no lo hizo, de la nada surgio cierta tension sobre mis hombros

-Que lindo anillo, Brandy.-me dijo Nina. No queria que lo supieran, aun no. Entre en panico y no se me ocurrio otra cosa mas que ocultar mi mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.-¿Donde lo compraste?

-Es... un regalo... de la abuela.-le respondi. Lysandro me miro decepcionado, ¿Que se supone que tenia que decir? **"Es un anillo de compromiso, anoche Lysandro me obligo a casarme con el, ¿No es genial?"**. Ni todo el sarcasmo del mundo me alcanzaria para pronunciar esas palabras

Rosalya llego a los cinco minutos y nos fuimos enseguida. Nos iriamos en el auto de Lysandro, pero yo conduciria. Sin embargo, en cuanto puse las manos al volante me comenzaron a temblar. No podia concentrarme en enceder el motor, olvide los cambios que habia que hacer con la palanca y cuando finalmente logre echar a andar el auto, di con el freno y todos nos fuimos hacia adelante

-Sera mejor que yo conduzca.-sugirio Nathaniel. Sali del asiento del conductor y me sente atras con los demas. Para mi mala suerte, quede al medio de Castiel y Lysandro

Intente poner atencion a la conversacion que tenia Iris y Nina, pero me distraia con facilidad. Podia oir la respiracion de Lysandro a mi lado y la noche anterior se me venia a la cabeza

-¿Que opinas Tinker?.-escuche que me preguntaba Nathaniel desde el asiento de adelante

El auto de Lysandro era muy espacioso, con tres corridas de asientos nosotros ibamos comodos. Pero Lysandro estaba pegado a mi, como si tuviera miedo a que abriera la puerta y me tirara en cualquier momento. Si seguia acercandose mas de lo necesario esa opcion no estaria muy lejos a la realidad

-Opinar de que.-entre todas las cosas que pensaba no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba Nathaniel

-Sobre que Lysandro te ama

-¡¿Que?!.-exclame. ¿Acaso lo habian descubierto mientras yo no los escuchaba?

-Sobre que Lysandro no llama.-aclaro. Suspire aliviada, habia oido mal.-Antes me llamaba para saber como estaba, pero ahora con suerte me saluda como antes

-Es que esta enamorado

-¡¿Como?!.-grite antes las palabras de Iris. Ella me miro extrañada, seguro parecia una loca alterandome con cada frase que decian

-Que esta concentrado, pronto rendiría el examen para la universidad.-baje la mirada avergonzada, seria mejor desconectar por el resto del camino sino queria estar paranoica por el resto del dia

Despues de recoger a Kentin, nos fuimos directo al parque de diversiones

Era mas una feria que un parque, pero a mi me gustaba. El ambiente alegre era contagioso, a pesar de que toda la diversion era de noche, preferia ir de dia porque asi aprovechabamos el tiempo al maximo

Mientras los chicos compraban las entradas y se ponian de acuerdo de a que atraccion subir primero, Nina me miro suspicaz y me agarro de la mano que tenia el anillo

-¿De tu abuela, eh?.-aparte la mano y la volvi a esconder en mi bolsillo

-Si ha pasado de generacion en generacion en nuestra familia

-Ya, y el que reconozca entre un anillo normal y uno de compromiso, mas las intensas miradas de Lysandro y tu distraccion el dia de hoy no tienen ninguna relacion

-No.-normalmente era una excelente mentirosa, pero esta vez me delate sola al dirigir mi vista hacia Lysandro

-Brandy...

Y no lo soporte

Se los conte todo, desde la confesion hasta lo que se proponia Lysandro. Rosalya me dijo que eso no estaba bien, que un matrimonio era un lazo de amor mutuo, Iris no dijo nada pero me consolo en silencio, en cambio Nina... pego el grito al cielo

-¿Me dejaras ser la dama de honor?.-las tres la miramos sorprendidas

-No me escuchas, Nina. ¡No quiero casarme con Lysandro.-le dije exasperada

-¡¿Tu que?!.-di media vuelta y me encontre con el rostro distorsionado de Nathaniel.-Explicame de que demonios estas hablando

Nuevamente le relate lo sucedido y a medida que avanzaba Nathaniel iba cambiando de colores

-No puede hacer eso...-dijo cuando acabe de contarle.-No te preocupes, Tinker. Yo te ayudare

-Y yo.-dijo Iris

-Cuenta conmigo.-se unio Rosalya

Nina se quedo callada, pero Iris le dio un codazo en las costillas

-Esta bien. Te ayudare. Pero en caso de que esto no funcione y tengas que casarte con Lysandro, el puesto de dama de honor ya esta reservado.-puse los ojos en blanco y le tire el cabello como regaño

-¿Que tenias pensado hacer?.-me pregunto Nathaniel

-Bueno... casarme con Lysandro y ser la peor esposa del mundo.-me encogi de hombros y sonrei con inocencia. Nathaniel bufo y me golpeo en la frente

-Eso dejalo como plan B. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es lo siguiente..

Los chicos regresaron con ocho entradas que incluian comida y una vuelta a cada atraccion. Lo primero que hicimos fue comprar comida, hasta que vi un puesto de hamburguesa no recorde que no habia desayunado y mi estomago comenzo a rugir en cuanto el aroma de la carne llego a mi nariz

Despues iniciamos la busqueda de Mike. Dijo que nos esperaria al lado de la casa embrujada, no demoramos en distinguir su anaranjado cabello entre la multitud

-Al fin llegan ¿Por que tardaron tanto?

-Por culpa de Brandy Durmiente.-me acuso Lysandro. En un caso normal lo habria insultado y los demas se hubiesen reido de nuestra discusion, pero todo estaba demasiado tenso como para encontrarle la gracia al chiste de Lysandro

-Bueno, sera mejor que entremos a la casa embrujada de una vez, dicen que es tan aterradora que hasta los mismos trabajadores del parque les asusta

Termine mi hamburguesa y nos pusimos en la fila para entrar

Mike no se equivocaba, el lugar era espantoso. Debiamos seguir un camino recto, pero todo estaba a oscuras y se escuchaban gritos cada vez que dabamos un paso. Me trague el orgullo y la dignidad cuando nos cruzamos con la habitacion del exorcista, como Lysandro no se habia separado de mi lado excepto para comprar las entradas, me aferre a su brazo lo que quedaba del recorrido

Cuando salimos de la casa embrujada, tenia los ojos cerrados y Lysandro casi me llevaba en brazos

-Brandy, ya salimos, no hay nada aterrador aqui.-me decia con un susurro en mi oido. Pero si que lo habia, me aterraba solo el echo de que mi corazon saltase y latiera mas rapido al oir su voz

-No, hay mosntruos que quieren comerme, nunca mas en mi vida abrire los ojos.-le dije. Estaba abrazada a el con la cara escondida entre el espacio que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro

-¿En serio? Porque alli veo una montaña rusa.-abri los ojos de golpe y divise los rieles y las extravagantes curvas de la que seria la montaña rusa mas grande que haya visto en mi vida

Solte a Lysandro y fui corriendo a ponerme en la fila. Mis amigos llegaron entre carcajadas, nunca antes habia logrado resistirme a este juego, era mi favorito

Nathaniel se me acerco y disimuladamente me dijo:

-¿De verdad no te quieres casar con Lysandro? Hace unos minutos me parecio que estabas muy bien a su lado

-Estaba asustada, no molestes

-Solo te quiero ayudar a tomar la decision correcta

Pense en lo que me dijo Nathaniel durante mucho tiempo, no me di cuanta cuando la fila avanzo y llego mi turno de subir

La decision correcta ¿Cual era? Casarme con Lysandro y ser la esposa mas insoportable del planeta o romperle el corazon

Si hacia la primera, Lysandro me odiaria. Si hacia la segunda, que seria efectuar el plan de Nathaniel: fingir que estoy enamorada de otro chico, Lysandro tambien me odiaria. Sin mencionar el daño que le causaria

En ambos casos el perjudicado seria Lysandro. Me senti horrible, como si yo fuera el monstruo. Solo pensaba en mi y en lo que me sucederia, a Lysandro no parecia importarle ¿Por que era tan bueno?

**"Yo te amo" **Parecia que esa era la respuesta a todas mis preguntas

-Chica ¿Vas a subir?.-mire al hombre que estaba en la entrada de la montaña rusa. A mi alrededor las personas se quejaban porque no me subia de una vez

-Claro.-me sente en el segundo carrito y espere a que alguien se sentara a mi lado.-¿Quien se va a sentar conmigo?

Todos giraron a ver a Lysandro, que movia los brazos impaciente y parecia no estar alli

-Lysandro..-pero el no escucho a Mike

Entonces lo recorde. Lysandro le tenia miedo a las alturas y en especial a las montañas rusas. Me mordi el labio, pensando en que hacer

Me baje del carrito y camine hasta tomar la mano de Lysandro. No me agradaba para nada todo esto que nos ocurria con respecto al matrimonio, pero el seguia siendo mi Rizos. Y si a el no le molesto cargar conmigo en la casa embrujada, a mi no me molestaria hacerle compañia mientras los demas disfrutaban de la montaña

-Yo acompaño a Rizos, no se preocupen.-les dije

Antes de que el juego empezara, Nathaniel me miro fijamente y sonrio

Me dolia aceptarlo, pero ya habia tomado la decision correcta


	10. Aviso

Aviso Importante

Me disculparan pero me parece grosero que haya gente que piense que mi historia... **¡MI HISTORIA!** es plagio porque sere sincera esta historia no es mia es de mi hermana de distinta mama que me regalo su historia ya que no tenia donde publicarla y ella me lo habia comentado años pasados antes de darmela a mi, quizas las lectoras se dejen llevar por ese comentario pero espero que no sea asi ya que yo tenia esta historia ya antes de que me hackearan mi cuenta y claro eliminaran mis historias... ¡TODAS! y si me parece muy grosero que siendo mi historia me vengan con weadas de que hay motivos para eliminarla quizas lo que les digo no es suficiente prueba para que crean pero mi amiga y hermana lo dijo antes de darme su historia y decir que no le diera creditos de autor ya que despues que yo su servidora publicara la sipnosis, la historia pasaria a ser mia y nada mas mia... Yo sola sabria que hacer con lahistoria ¿Que esta en pages de facebook? y ¿En perfiles de escritoras en Wattpad? pues a mi que me importa, la historia es de mi amiga la idea original claro pero yo lo plasme y la publique en conclusion soy colaboradora principal de esa historia... Y lo dejare claro... El que se le ocurra plagiar mi historia o algo por el estilo creanme que borro mi cuenta y no vuelva escribir en esta pagina porque no pasare por lo mismo dos veces

FIN


	11. Cuarenta por ciento

Marry Me

Capitulo 10

-Enamorarte sera mas facil de lo que pensaba.-me dijo Lysandro mientras nos sentabamos en una banca vacia que encontramos

Hice esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no retractarme de la decision que habia tomado

Lysandro habia velado por mi desde los ocho años, diez años cuidandome sin que yo me diera completamente cuenta. Podia dejar que el intentara conquistarme hasta la boda, ademas ya tenia una parte ganada, como un 30% de mi amor

-Nunca te subestimes.-le respondi. Hacia un frio horroroso que me obligaba a mantener cerca de el

-No es eso. Es que el simple gesto de quedarte a mi lado me hace feliz y comienzo a creer que de verdad me quieres

-Yo si te quiero... el problema es que no te amo.-a pesar de mis palabras, no dejo de sonreir. Entrelazo nuestras manos y acaricio mis dedos, se sentia culpable

-Ya lo se.-se limito a decir. No solte su mano, ahora que estabamos solos habia menos presion, ademas siempre contaba con Lysandro como guantes sustitutos

-Me aburro...-murmure

-¿Quieres algodon de azucar?

Asenti y nos levantamos a ir a comprar. En todos los lugares del parque habia fila, nada se salvaba. Nos colocamos detras de un chico rubio y esperamos

-¿Que haras si no logro enamorarte?.-me pregunto Lysandro de pronto. Lo mire a los ojos y algo me decia que que temia mi respuesta. Podia ver el dolor anticipado y era insoportable. No, jamas podria hacerle daño a Rizos

-Presiento que lo lograras.-sonrei para darle animos. Podia odiarlo pero era incapaz de negar aquella parte de mi ser que lo anhelaba

Apreto mas mi mano y tiro de mi hasta hacerme chocar contra su pecho, Beso mi cabello y me abrazo. ¿Acos queria matarme o ya habia comenzado con el plan **"Enamora a Brandy"**?

-Te amo, no lo olvides.-y ahi ibamos de nuevo

-¡La pareja feliz, ya es su turno!.-me zafe de Lysandro cuando el rubio que estaba adelante de nosotros nos grito. Mientras comprabamos el chico no dejo de mirarnos

-¿Se te perdio algo?.-me sorprendio escuchar el tono acido de Lysandro en su voz, parecia casi enojado

-¿Ella es tu novia?.-le pregunto el chico sin inmutarse por la clara amenaza de Lysandro

-¿No te lo parece?.-le dijo Lysandro en el mismo tono. Me estaba asustando

-No porque ella no te dijo que te amaba, incluso parece incomoda a tu lado

-No es tu asunto

-Si lo es, porque si ustedes no son novios eso significa que ella esta soltera... Y resulta que yo tambien lo estoy

Despues todo paso como un relámpago. El chico comenzo a reir mientras comia algodon de azucar, Lysandro se fue contra el pero lo esquivo, en lo que el chico huía de Lysandro se tropezo conmigo y yo cai al suelo. Me golpee la cabeza y lo unico que pude ver durante cinco minutos fueron puntos negros sobre el cielo gris

-¡Brandy!.-grito Lysandro. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y afrimo mi rostro con sus manos.-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? Espera a que atrape a ese idiota...

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.-lo repeti unas cuantas veces mas para convencerme de que en realidad lo estaba

Lysandro trato de perseguir al chico, pero lo detuve para que no cometiera una locura. Le dije que estaba mareada y volvimos a la banca

-Solo bromeaba, no seas tan dramatico.-le dije mientras nos sentabamos. Saque un pedazo de mi algodon y me lo comi. Lysandro se refregó la cara con las manos y se quedo asi por un buen rato

Los chicos estaban demorando, una vuelta en la montaña rusa no podia durar mas de cinco minutos, pero llevabamos esperando alrededor de diez. Y en todo ese tiempo, Lysandro no cambio su postura

Aproveche que el no estaba mirando y observe su cabello. Seguian gustandome sus rizos y ahora los tenia al natural sin peinar y extremadamente geniales. Tome un mechon de su cabello y lo acaricie hasta que el se dio cuenta y me miro

-¿Que haces?

-Me gusta tu cabello.-le dije. Acomode los rizos que tenia sobre sus ojos y los peine hacia el lado, de modo que quedaran como flequillo

Volvio a sonreir y acerco su rostro al mio. Sabia lo que venia y estaba dividida entre aceptarlo o no. Entonces me dije a mi misma que si queria hacerlo feliz a costa de mis sentimientos, no quedaba mas alternativa que hacerlo

Cerre los ojos cuando me beso, no estaba en mis planes pero por un momento senti que me desmayaria cuando su aliento se fundio con el mio. su boca estaba tibia y se me hizo adictiva, ni siquiera me queje cuando me sujeto de la cabeza e hizo que nuestros labios se juntaran mas de lo que ya estaban

Cuando nos separamos pude sentir mis mejillas encendidas. Aparte la mirada de Lysandro y espere a que una brisa helada me calmara. ¿Si nos casabamos sucederia lo mismo en la iglesia?

-Lo siento, Brandy. Pero de ahora en adelante te tratare como mi prometida, no voy a soportar que otros chicos te miren.-con su mano volteo mi rostro y me beso otra vez.-Y si los demas te molestan, solo dimelo y hablare con ellos

Y con eso tenia un 40%. Esperaba que el resto no le fuera tan facil de conseguir como ese diez por ciento

-Una simple charla con ellos no hara que dejen de bromear por el resto de sus vidas.-le bufe

-Entonces tendras que acostumbrarte.-me dijo y me volvio a besar. Me sorprendi cuando me di cuenta que sus besos no me eran indiferentes, como deseaba que lo fueran. No rechiste ni queje

-¡Oh my God!.-nos separamos rapidamente cuando escuchamos que alguien grito.-¡Lo sabia ustedes se aman!

Mike no dejo de dar saltos y de apuntarnos exclamando que el ya sabia que nosotros terminaríamos juntos. Sus gritos atrajeron la atencion de la gente que nos miraba de manera desvergonzada

-Grita un poco mas, en China no te escucharon.-refunfuñe cuando se calmo y se sento junto a nosotros. Lysandro paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acerco a el. Mike estaba que reventaba de la emocion

-Es que... ¿Cuando tenian planeado decirme que eran novios?

-Y prometidos.-agrego Lysandro. Quise matarlo cuando dijo esas palabras. Mike abrio la boca de la sorpresa y comenzo a gritar otra vez

-¿Por que tanto escandalo?.-Castiel venia hacia nosotros con un globo en forma de jirafa, junto con Nathaniel, Kentin, Rosalya, Iris y Nina

-Nos vamos a casar.-le dijo Lysandro. Tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro y parecia que la sorpresa de Castiel le era sadisfactoria

¿De verdad creia que entre Castiel y yo habia pasado algo? Al parecer, la broma en la escuela de verano le habia afectado demasiado

-¡¿Que?!.-exclamo Kentin

Despues de esplicarle a Castiel que yo _**"Siempre estuve enamorada de Lysandro y que ya no podia soportar viviendo sin tenerlo a mi lado"**_, las cosas se calmaron. Al menos podia mentirles a Kentin, a Castiel y a Mike, los demas ya sabian la verdad

-¿Y cuando es la boda?.-inquirio Kentin

-Lo mas pronto posible.-le respondio Lysandro

-Yo no me caso hasta cumplir los 18, asi que la boda va tener que esperar.-eso era verdad. Pensaba esperar disfrutar mis ultimos meses de inmadurez con mis amigas antes que iniciar mi vida como mujer casada

Y pensando en mi cumpleaños, recorde ayer y los regalos. Sandy le habia regalado condones a Lysandro, el me habia dicho que los guardaba para una chica especial... eso queria decir. ¿El planeaba acostarse conmigo?

Un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenia frente mis narices. La luna de miel

Podia dejar que Lysandro me besara, pero de ahi a hacerlo con el era otra cosa

Mientras los demas conversada sobre lo insesperada que era nuestra relacion, le susurre en el oido a Lysandro

-Lysandro, en la luna de miel...-pero se limito a sonreir y besar mi cabello. No quise interpretar ese gesto y deje que mi mente creyera que todo saldria bien

Pero de solo pensar en lo que sucederia esa noche me erizaba la piel, yo no queria acostarme con Lysandro, tendria que hablarlo con el cuando estuvieramos a solas. Si de verdad me amaba, respetaria mi decision

Nathaniel propuso ir a la casa de los espejos, asi que todos nos fuimos para formarnos en la fila. Mike se puso hablar con Lysandro, que parecia mas animado de lo que habia visto antes en mi vida, Castiel iba con ellos y parecia estar emocionado con la idea de la boda al igual que Mike. Kentin les hablaba de la despedida de soltero que le organizaria a Lysandro

Pero los que sabian la verdad no tardaron en acorralarme y hacerme un interrogatorio completo

-Se supone que no te querias casar.-me dijo Rosalya. Se notaba la incertidumbre en su rostro, hace menos de una hora estaba dispuesta a todo para cancelar este compromiso y ahora iba por la vida anuciando mi boda

-Pero es que..-intente defenderme, pero Nina me interrumpio

-¡Necesitamos organizar de que color iran vestidas las damas de honor para que todo combine!.-exclamo

-Brandy. ¿Por que lo haces?.-me pregunto Iris. me quede en silencio ignorando el parloteo de mis amigas y me pregunte realmente por que lo hacia

Para hacer feliz a Lysandro. Porque el me amaba y yo no. Para sentirme mejor conmigo misma y creer que era mejor conmigo misma y creer que no era un monstruo

Por eso, por Lysandro

Nathaniel me tomo de la mano y me dio un apreton junto con una mirada tranquilizadora, el me entendia. El sabia porque lo hacia y tambien sabia que contaba con su apoyo

-Y dime, ¿que tienes pensado hacer antes de casarte?.-me pregunto en voz baja para no distraer la apasionada conversacion de las chicas sobre que lugar era mas apropiado para una boda

-Muchas cosas.-le conteste

-¿Y una de esas es asustar a tu futuro esposo en la casa de los espejos?

-Probablemente

Cuando nos pusimos en la fila, pude distinguir una cabellera rubia entre la multitud. Era el chico del algodon de azucar. Y se me ocurrio una idea

-Nathaniel ¿ves a ese chico?.-apunte disimuladamente con el dedo al rubio y Nathaniel asintio.-Hace rato hizo enojar mucho a Lysandro, ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Sus ojos se encendieron con pura maldad

-¡Hey tu, ven aqui!.-le grito Nathaniel al rubio. El chico nos miro y se rio al verme, camino hasta nosotros y hizo una reverencia graciosa

-¿En que puedo servirlos?

-¿Quien es el?.-Rosalya habia visto la escena y miro con desconfianza al rubio

-Me llamo Leigh.-respondio el con extrema cortesia. No podia aguantar las ganas de reirme, ya me imaginaba la cara de Lysandro cuando lo viera

-Que pasa...-la voz de Nina se apago cuando vio a Leigh. Por un segundo crei que no respiraba

-Nina, despierta, Nina. ¡Nina!.-le gritamos Nathaniel y yo, cuando ella reacciono le sonrio y estrecho la mano a Leigh. No nos habiamos fijado, pero el parecia estar en las mismas condiciones que Nina

-Bueno, nos preguntabamos si querias entrar con nosotros a la casa de los espejos.-le dije

-Por supuesto.-dijo casi en un suspiro sin apartar la mirada de Nina

Lysandro, Castiel, Kentin y Mike ya habian entrado cuando Leigh se nos unio, pero ahora que veia de la manera la manera en se venian con Nina, preferi abortar la mision

-Mas te vale lanzarme el ramo, Brandy.-me susurro Nina cuando entramos

Apenas pusimos un pie adentro y nos perdimos, como seguia de la mano de Nathaniel el era mi unica compañia

Parece que Nina ya encontro pareja para la boda.-le comente mientras veiamos nuestros reflejos alargados en un espejo distorsionado

-Si, y Iris seguro ira con Kentin, Rosalya con Castiel ¿Y yo?

-Con Mike.-le dije y fruncio el ceño. Me rei de el e hicimos caras raras frente a un espejo que nos deformaba

-¿Me dejarias bailarle a Lysandro para la despedida de solteros?.-inquirio de repente

-Jamas me negaria a eso.-ambos reimos y continuamos jugando. Quizas las cosas no estaban tan mal, los chicos de divertirian planenado cosas para la boda, de una u otra forma ellos estaban conmigo

-¿Por que ese chico esta con Nina?.-escuchamos de pronto. Lysandro caminaba hacia nosotros con los ojos desorbitados

-Primera pelea de pareja, mejor me voy.-Nathaniel se fue y me dejo sola junto a varios Lysandros de distintos tamaños y formas. No sabia de donde venia entre los espejos, pero los supe cuando me agarro del brazo y me volteo para que mirara a los ojos

-¡Nathaniel lo invito!.-le dije desesperada. Estaba enojado y esa no era la reaccion que imagine

-¡Fue idea suya!.-grito Nathaniel desde algun lugar que no pudimos ver

-Quiero que se vaya.-me dijo Lysandro

-No va poder ser, a Nina le gusta, es cosa de mirarlos.-le dije tratando de sonar divertida. Pero no resulto

-¡Besalo y se le pasara!.-volvio a gritar Nathaniel

-¡No te metas, Nath!.-le respondi

-No quiero que se acerque a ti.-reitero Lysandro. Lo mire, de verdad y yo sabia por experiencia propia que lo decia en serio

-Quedo flechado por Nina, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso.-sin embargo, no cambiaba la expresion, estaba decidido a correr a patadas si era necesario a Leigh.-Ok hagamos algo. El se queda, pero no le hablo

Eso parecio converserlo de alguna manera, aunque yo jamas cumplia mis promesas y eso el lo sabia

Me abrazo con fuerza y me beso la frente, de verdad debia querer mucho a Lysandro para hacer todo esto por el

-¡Su primera pelea y reconciliacion.-Mike salio de la nada junto con el resto de los chicos, incluido Leigh

-Bueno, sera mejor que tengas la charla con los chicos lo antes posible, vuelvo a escuchar algo asi de cursi y te juro que pido el divorcio antes de haberme casado.-le dije a Lysandro y el me estrecho aun mas contra sus brazos


	12. Cuarto Compartido

Marry Me

Capitulo 11

-Pasame el azucar

-Lo tienes a diez centimetros de tu brazo, tomala tu

-¡Que me des el azucar, Lysandro!

-¡No!

-¡Listo, no me caso, pido el divorcio absoluto, contratare a alguien para que llegue a mitad de la boda y diga _**"Yo me opongo"**_!.-le grite a Lysandro en el desayuno

Las cosas no iban bien, tal vez Rizos estuviera considerando el matrimonio ahora que eramos novios oficiales. Habia pasado una semana desde su cumpleaños y nuestro compromiso, pero mas alla de parecer la pareja feliz que fuimos en el parque de diversiones con los chicos, volvimos a ser los de antes. Y de alguna manera eso me gustaba

-Toma.-me extendio el frasco de azucar con la cabeza gacha y la voz cansada, esto de las peleas le estaba estresando, aunque para mi era un respiro de tantos besos y cariños que me daba en la escuela

Si creia que la peor parte habia pasado cuando les contamos a nuestros amigos que nos casariamos, es porque habia olvidado que aun iba a clases. Todas las chicas comenzaron a dedicarme miradas aterradoras, los chicos nos molestaba con la luna de miel y Mike... el era el primero en iniciar las burlas

-Brandy, ¿Me puedes acercar la miel?.-me pidio Lila. La miel estaba mas lejos que el azucar, asi que me levante y la tome para entregarsela

-¡¿Te paras por la miel y no por el azucar?!.-exclamo Lysandro, su cuello iba acalorandose por la frustacion y no paro de bufar hasta que terminamos de desayunar

Mi padre ya se habia ido al trabajo, mama desayunaba en la cama cuando se despertaba -al mediodia-, Elizabeth no se encontraba en casa porque ahora vivia en la universidad y Anne comia en la cocina. Nuestros desayunos sin la supervision de un adulto eran un caos total

-Ire a lavarme los dientes esperenme.-nos aviso Lila mientras corria escaleras arriba

Nos quedamos solos en la entrada, listos para irnos a la escuela. Mire de soslayo a Lysandro, nunca logro usar el uniforme como se debia. La chaqueta arrugada, la camisa fuera, los pantalones por debajo de lo normal y la corbata suelta alrededor de su cuello

Me acerque a el y comence anudar su corbata, al menos se veria un poco mas presentable. A veces me preguntaba que habia pasado con el chico que todos adoraban de pequeño

-Tienes que pasarla por abajo, la pones aqui y ya esta.-mientras le arregle la corbata le daba indicaciones para que aprendiera. El me dedico una sonrisa y beso mi mejilla

-Tendras que darme clases particulares si quieres que aprenda a como anudar esta cosa.-me dijo, sosteniendo entre las manos el extremo largo de la corbata

-No es necesario, puedo hacer esto todas las mañanas.-le dije, restandole importancia con la mano. Sin embargo, para Lysandro, mis insificantes gestos de amabilidad tenian mucha relevancia

Entrelazo nuestras manos y tiro de mi para quedar mas cerca de el

-¿Te habia dicho que te amo?.-susurro en mi oido. Me estremeci, durante la ultima semana el papel de esposa me estaba afectando demasiado, cuando queria aparentar que no me importaba, el hacia algo extremadamente dulce que hacia que mi corazon se agitara y que mi pulso se disparaba

-Creo que unas mil veces.-le respondi tratando de alejarme

-¿Tan pocas?.-Lysandro y su romanticismo, me enfermaba para bien y para mal.-Entonces tendre que decirtelo unas mil veces mas por el resto del dia

-Lysandro, eres un chico, no puedes ser tan... asi

-¿Asi como?.-me pregunto abrazandome de espaldas

-Asi... tan... no lo se, pero se supone que yo deberia ser la cursi, no tu.-le espete volteandome para quedar cara a cara

-Pero tu no eres asi, ademas, espere diez años para hacer esto.-con una mano levanto mi menton y me beso en los labios

-Y lo podras hacer lo que te queda de vida.-le asegure cuando dejo de besarme.-Pero esta mañana no es la indicada, ¿De acuerdo?

-Gruñona.-murmuro, pero igual lo escuche

Lila regreso y nos fuimos a la escuela. Me dejaban conducir en la semana para transladarnos cada vez que quisieramos. Para ir a la escuela, para volver a casa, para visitar a mis amigas o para dejar a Lysandro en la pasteleria que trabajaba

-Te ire a dejar a tu salon, tengo que hablar con Mike.-me dijo Lysandro cuando llegamos a la escuela y estabamos caminando por los pasillos

Asenti en silencio, ¿De que queria hablar con el?

-¡La pareja del año, Bysa!.-exclamo Mike cuando nos vio entrar. Mis compañeros se rieron y nos dieron golpes en la espalda como saludo, las chicas mantuvieron distancia pero miraron de reojo a Lysandro

-Prefiero Landy.-le dijo Lysandro

El aparto a Mike en seguida y estuvieron conversando hasta que la campana sono. Se veian serios, parecia ser un tema de suma importancia del que hablaban

Lysandro se acerco a mi y me beso en la frente como despedida, los demas no esperaron a gritar cosas obscenas acerca nosotros

Y eso que recien eran las ocho

Al recreo busque a mis amigas. Nina estaba saliendo de su salon cuando la encontre. Le pregunte si habia vuelto a ver a Leigh y me dijo que esa tarde la iria a buscar en la salida, se veia feliz y enamorada. Lastima que sus padres no aceptaran a cualquier chico como su novio, eran muy estrictos y siempre discutian. Aun asi, Nina era alegre y estaba dispuesta a olvidar sus problemas con tal de ayudar a los demas

Cuando se nos unieron Rosalya y Iris, comenzamos hablar cosas sin sentido hasta que Nina toco el tema de la boda

-Creo que deberias contratar a alguien para que te ayude a organizar el gran dia, como estaras en clases y Lysandro esta mas que ocupado

-Todo calculado, Nina.-le respondi.-La hermana de Nath es organizadora de eventos, el otro dia hablamos por telefono y ella se encargara de todo

Con eso quedaron mas tranquilas y continuamos como si nada. Pero cada vez que decian la palabra **_"Boda"_** mi estomago se retorcia, los nervios que sentia de solo saber que compartiria mi vida con Lysandro eran insoportables. Y estaba segura de que no seria como estos diez años de peleas, el queria que yo fuera su mujer no Brandy Descerebrada

A la salidad, busque a Lila y nos fuimos a casa. Lysandro se iba directo al trabajo y para eso solo tomaba el autobus

A veces, aunque me costara admitirlo, me gustaria ser como Lysandro. El era listo, agradable, la gente lo amaba y podia hacer lo que quisiera. En cambio yo, era pesimista, tonta, despistada y mal agradecida. ¿Por que Lysandro se habia fijado en mi? Seguro fue porque habiamos pasado mas de la mitad de nuestra vida juntos. Y ahora esperaba pasar el resto de lo que nos quedaba

Me encerre en mi cuarto a esperar a que dieran las ocho, a la hora en que Lysandro terminaba su turno y yo iba a recogerlo. Lei toda la tarde mi libro de _**"Peter Pan" , **_ese que Rizos me regalo

Un lado me decia que tenia que casarme con Lysandro porque se lo debia y otro me gritaba que esto era una injusticia. Sin embargo, un termino medio susurraba que el de verdad me gustaba y que con el tiempo llegaria amarlo

Baje el libro y lo guarde en el estante que tenia a un lado de la ventana al darme cuenta que no podria concentrarme si seguia pensando en el

De verdad sentia cosas por Lysandro, tambien pensaba que se lo debia y ademas creia que era una injusticia, todas las cosas juntas me provocaron un dolor de cabeza. Revise la hora y eran las siete

Tenia que hacer algo, si en realidad queria hacerlo feliz sin importar que tan desacuerdo estuviera yo, tenia que hacer algo que a el le gustara...¿pero que?

Entonces lo supe

Baje las escaleras y fui directo a la sala de estar. Alli estaban Anne y Lila, repasando una presentacion que mi hermana tenia que dar para la clase de Historia

-¿Sucede algo, Brandy?.-me pregunto Anne al verme tan agitada

-Necesito hablar contigo.-le dije. Ella le indico unas cosas a Lila y se me siguio

Nos quedamos de pie en medio del pasillo entre el comedor y la cocina

-Es sobre Lysandro, ¿cierto?.-asenti en silencio y me mordi la lengua. No, ya no queria hablar con ella sobre su hijo, porque ahora no era mi niñera a la cual le decia que Lysandro me molestaba, sino que desde hace una semana era mi suegra

-Quiero saber como hacer feliz a Lysandro.-le dije con la mirada baja

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, no hay una formula para hacer feliz a las personas.-me dijo

-Pero tengo que saber como ser lo mejor para el.-insisti

Me miro de manera maternal y aparto el cabello que cubria mis ojos con delicadeza

-El te ama, no importa lo que hagas, eso no le hara cambiar de parecer. Lo mejor que podrias hacer por Lysandro es amarlo, pero no te puedo obligar a eso.-estuve de acuerdo en eso con ella.-Sin embargo, si te puedo pedir que dejes que el intente enamorarte

-¿Eso lo hara feliz?.-ella sonrio y se cruzo de brazos, de nuevo tenia esa mirada de madre orgullosa

-Mas que feliz, aunque tengo que reconocer que tu sola lo estas haciendo.-ladee la cabeza confundida, ¿de que hablaba?.-Quieres hacer feliz a mi hijo a costa de tu felicidad, porque no es ningun secreto que el matrimonio no te gusta. Y aun asi, tratas de que esto funcione. Eso es amor, Brandy

Anne se fue para terminar el trabajo con Lila y yo volvi a mi habitacion con las palabras de Anne en mi cabeza

¿Amor? me costaba creerlo, pero no era tan imposible

Observe mis cosas, mi cama, mi armario, mis libros, la ropa tirada en el suelo. Mi cuarto era mucho mas grande que el de Lysandro. Me pregunte, cuando estemos casados y tengamos que compartir habitacion y tuviera que llevar un numero reducido de cosas ¿que llevaria?

Me decidi por mi almohada, era comoda y era lo unico que necesitaba en una mudanza, aparte del colchon

La tome y fui hasta el cuarto de Lysandro, la deje a un lado de su almohada y la contemple unos segundos. Aun no parecia un cuarto de una pareja

Volvi con ropa y algunos libros, ademas de mis cd's, unos cuantos zapatos y mi cepillo de dientes. Lo ordene todo, los libros en el estante de Lysandro, los cd's junto a los de el, el cepillo en el baño e hice espacio en su armario para mi ropa, tambien aproveche para doblar sus pantalones y sus camisetas

-Lysandro, van a ser las nueve. ¿no puedes dejar esto para mañana?.-le pregunte

Hace mas de media hora que lo esperaba sentada frente al mostrador de pasteles, el insistia en dejar todo limpio. Me dio risa, su habitacion era un desastre y se ponia a limpiar lugares ajenos

-Si quieres, vete. Puedo tomar el autobus

-¿Estas loco? No pienso dejar a mi futuro esposo solo, en medio de la noche, con un frio bajo cero.-le dije sin pensar

-La semana pasada me dejaste tres veces, ¿por que estas tan desesperada por volver conmigo?

¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? Anne me habia dicho que me dejara enamorar por el, pero a este paso solo conseguiria que me enfadara mas

-Porque tengo una sorpresa para ti.-eso parecio llamarle la atencion.-Asi que te apuras o te la pierdes

Resoplo resignado y se fue a cambiar el uniforme. Regreso a los cinco minutos y nos fuimos a casa. En el camino a casa no dejo de molestarme sobre la sorpresa, le decia que cuando llegaramos lo sabria

Ya conocia su rutina, despues de el trabajo charlaba con Lila en la sala de estar viendo television, despues cenabamos todos juntos en el comedor, luego se ofrecia para lavar los platos a pesar de tener personal que se encargara de eso, y finalmente se preparaba para dormir

No lo deje solo en ningun minuto, incluso lave los platos con el. Fue divertido y agotador, nunca antes habia lavado algo y resulto que era normal hacer eso en otros hogares, segun Ellen

Cuando Lysandro subio para acostarse. me miro extrañado. Yo iba detras de el como su sombra

-Esto es raro, no acostumbras a pasar tanto tiempo a mi lado, ¿te ocurre algo?

-La sorpresa.-le recorde. El asintio y comprendio

-Por eso te ves tan ansiosa

Abrio la puerta de su cuarto y entro mientras me decia que esperaba que la sorpresa fuera algo increible. No pude definir bien si de verdad le resulto asi cuando vio su habitacion transformada, pero que estaba sorprendido, lo estaba

-¿Que hiciste?.-me pregunto en un hilo de su voz

-Bueno, pense que si tendriamos que dormir juntos cuando estuvieramos casados, seria mejor hacerlo desde ya para que no nos peleemos en nuestra primera noche juntos

A pesar de que el cuarto era pequeño y habia un pequeño espacio entre la cama y la puerta, mas el baño, se veia bastante acogedor

-No era necesario, no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieres.-dijo de pronto. Trague las ganas de gritarle, era hipocrita decirme eso despues de lo de la propuesta. Me contuve, no arruinaria esto, siempre las cosas me salian mal, era una buena para nada. Esto tenia que salir bien

-Pero yo quiero.-era mitad verdad, si queria pero no por las razones conyugales, sino para demostrarme a mi misma de que era capaz de lograr algo sin arruinarlo

-Entonces, demuestralo.-sentencio

Era un golpe bajo, no me esperaba eso

Sabia a lo que se referia, Lysandro era el que siempre me besaba, ¿Pero besarlo yo a el?...si no quedaba de otra

-Esta bien, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.-el los cerro sin protestar

Me acerque hasta el y pense de la misma forma que esa vez en la audicion para Romeo y Julieta. tenia que demostrarle que esto era lo que queria

Tambien cerre los ojos y lo bese. Era diferente besar a alguien que ser besada, me sentia mejor conmigo al saber que estaba haciendo algo que tal vez haria feliz a Lysandro, porque para eso me habia cambiado de cuarto

De pronto, senti que su lengua me hacia cosquillas. Me separe de inmediato, si lo dejaba ir mas alla perderia el control y eso era lo que menos queria ahora que dormiria con el

-Te creo.-me dijo despues de unos segundos de completo silencio.-Pero el lado derecho de la cama es mio

Se cambio en el baño y yo me puse mi pijama de vaquitas antes de que saliera. Despues de cepillarnos los dientes y ver television un rato, pasamos a la incomoda tarea de acostarnos

Al principio fue raro, ya no tenia tanto espacio como en mi cama, pero tampoco fue tan malo como imagine

Vi la hora en el reloj digital que Lysandro tenia en el velador, eran las dos de la mañana y todavia no podia conciliar el sueño. Me removi un poco y quede cara a cara con Lysandro, pero no podia distinguir si estaba dormido o no

-Lysandro...-susurre

-Dime.-me dijo. Asi que tampoco podia dormir

-¿Eres feliz?.-inquiri nerviosa, su respuesta me diria si mis esfuerzos habian sido en vano o por el contrario, funcionaron

-¿Feliz en que sentido?

-Feliz, aqui conmigo.-contuve la respiracion a la espera de su respuesta

-Brandy...-murmuro. De repente, en medio de la oscuridad, senti como paso un brazo por mi cintura y me acerco a el. Me beso casi con miedo, como si temiera a que lo fuera a rechazar. Acomode mi cabeza sobre su pecho y espere a que dijera algo mas

-Mientras este a tu lado, siempre sere feliz

No supe decifrar a que se debieron las mariposas en mi estomago, tampoco la adrenalina que comenzo a correr por mis venas, pero esas palabras tambien me hicieron feliz, y no habia nada mejor que dormirse con ese sentimiento en el cuerpo


End file.
